


BALDWIN'S (SAVING) GRACE

by fluffyvillain



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness, Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyvillain/pseuds/fluffyvillain
Summary: Everyone, including himself, sees Baldwin as a ruthless, conniving, evil, calculated vampire. Everyone, but the person who has the most reasons to hate him.





	1. Chapter 1

**“Diana, are you absolutely positive that this will take down Gerbert?”** Baldwin’s shift of mood was obvious to both Matthew and Diana, his shoulders slumped as he stared into an empty wall of Sept Tours.

Matthew gently grabbed his wife by the elbow as he sensed she was going to push Baldwin to tell them why he was being so hesitant about destroying Gerbert. He uttered a barely audible: **“Don’t.”**

Diana raised an eyebrow at her husband, but decided to let it go. **“Yes, that will definitely prove that he is responsible for the massacre of witches 30 years ago. Our goal is to have him removed from the Congregation.”**

Matthew kept quiet as he closely watched his brother effortlessly break a pan he was holding, spilling ink all over his desk. He held onto debris for a few seconds before throwing it into the bin and cleaning the dripping ink from his hand.

**“Baldwin, why are you so hesitant to…”** Matthew couldn’t manage to stop his wife this time.

**“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business once in a while?”** He flung from his chair and stopped only a few centimeters from where Diana stood. **“Sister.”** He backed away when he noticed tiny flames starting to form around Diana’s fingers. As much as he loved a good fight, he wasn’t in a mood for one today. **“I’ll bring it to Venice on time.”**

**“Thank you,”** Diana yelled after Baldwin as he left the office and he just waved his hand dismissively. **“Care to tell me what’s going on, Matthew?”** She set in Baldwin’s chair. **“If you tell me that it’s not your story to tell, I swear, no sex, bundling or anything similar for a month.”**

**“Darling, there’s no need for such drastic measures.”** Matthew twirled a strand of Diana’s hair between his fingers. **“As you know, a lot of people died for my brother, because of my brother or by the hands of my brother and I’ve only seen him shaken by death three times. About five centuries ago, his closest friend was murdered. He always blamed himself for not being able to save him. The second time was when our father died. But, for some reason, the most recent one got to him so badly that he went off the grid for a full year. It happened about 10 years ago.”**

Diana kissed her husband’s palm and then held it in between hers. **“What happened 10 years ago?”**

**“That story goes way back, even I’m not aware of how and when it all started and Baldwin never cared to explain.”**

**“Wow, I’m shocked.”** Diana’s sarcastic response earned her a kiss from her husband. **“Don’t get me distracted.”**

**“It’s my right to try. Anyway, my brother owns a house deep in the Scottish woods and he has a small archive of his own over there. The proof you just asked him to bring is over there, his personal things, even some of our father’s most important documents are there.  The thing is, there’s a key that opens the door to that archive and it’s sort of bewitched, something like the Congregation keys. Baldwin has one part of the key and a human family has the other. I don’t know why he thought that it was a good idea, but I’m sure he had his own reasons. Only our family is fully aware of how it works, he decided to tell us in case something happens to him. But, over a decade ago, a story got out about the family having a key. I still can’t believe that someone actually thought that my brother would just give a key to his most valuable treasures to a human family without a catch. Long story short, as if that family knew something terrible was going to happen, two years prior to the event, a little girl and her parents moved to the US, taking their part of the key with them. Unfortunately, when the vampires decided to struck, the parents were visiting Scotland and suffered a gruesome death alongside the father’s parents. Needless to say, my brother single-handedly killed every single one of them before they got to even leave Scotland and then he tracked down everyone else involved and they suffer the same destiny. After that, he was gone for a year. The little girl stayed in the US, keeping the key. I think she stayed there with her maternal grandmother, but that’s all I know. I think that my brother hasn’t seen her after that. My guess is that he felt too guilty.”**

**“And I just asked him to reopen his own wound as well as hers.”** Diana was the one staring at a wall now.

**“My darling, trust me, if my brother weren’t ready, he would’ve never agreed to this.”**

* * *

 

Baldwin set in his car in the middle of a road for hours after he bid goodbye to Marthe and Ysabeau. His coat, jacket and tie were sprawled on the back seat. His passenger seat suffered quite a few punches from his ink stained fist.

He has just sent a message to a number he never dared calling. _I need you._ That was all he’s written, there was no need for more words. He wasn’t expecting a reply, he knew she would be flying to Scotland on the first airplane.

* * *

 

 

 

Grace lay in her warm bed fully awake at 5 AM, her phone was now on the floor, it fell out of her hands from the initial shock. There were days when she hoped this message would never come and there were days when that was all she hoped for. Her hand covered a key pendant made of black gold lying on her chest. To everyone else, it looked just like any regular pendant, the only quizzing thing about it to other people was the fact she never took it off. Grace knew better, she was introduced to the importance of it as soon as she started comprehending the world around her.

Today was the day she didn’t know what she wanted, but she knew exactly what her duty was. In less than 10 minutes, Grace was holding a printed out boarding pass. She put it in her bag, alongside her wallet and passport. It took about 30 minutes for her to put all the necessities in a hand luggage and she was grateful that she had enough time to wash and properly dry her hair.

She sent a text to her friend Annie: _Remember when I told you that someday I might disappear for a while? That day has come. Remember, you promised, no questions asked. Love you_

Before leaving her apartment, she made sure she unplugged all of the devices. When she unplugged the last one, her bedroom TV, her gaze fell on a family photo on her night stand. She picked it up, gently sweeping her index finger over it. **“See, guys, I’m keeping my promise.”`**  


	2. Chapter 2

Grace set in her seat, grateful that no one had set next to her. She was alone with her thoughts the whole flight. As she watched the map on a small screen in front of her during the whole flight, her confidence became inversely proportional to the distance crossed. Now that the plane has landed, she was staring out of the window, waiting for the majority of people to leave the plane. The last time she was in Scotland she was 13, her whole family was alive and she was truly happy. A year after that everything changed. She never came back, she didn't have enough strength to face the place where she lost everything. She would probably never admit it now, but most of her teenage years she wished she was there with her parents on that fateful day. She was aware that she never fully processed her loss and that she never will unless she faced the place where she was headed.

 **"Miss, is everything alright?"** Grace averted her gaze from the window to meet the flight attendant hovering above her, then she gazed around herself, noticing that everyone has already left the plane. 

She let go of the armrests she was desperately clutching.  **"I'm sorry, I apologize."** She grabbed her bag, coat and suitcase and courtly bid goodbye to the obviously slightly irritated crew. When she left the plane, she put on her slightly wrinkled black wool coat and tried to unsuccessfully smooth it out with her hands. She proceeded to passport control, this time clutching the suitcase handle. She took a deep breath as she was about to meet with the only constant in her life, though he was never actually visibly present.

* * *

 

Baldwin stood at the crowded terminal without anyone standing within a 10 meter radius from him, he loved having that effect on people without them even realizing who he was. He didn't even have to tell any human how dangerous he was, they all subconsciously knew it and tended to avoid him. He also avoided most of them, to him, humans were a minor fragile nuisance. At least, most of them were. He stuck to vampires, whether it was about business affairs, friendships and especially numerous love affairs he had. Humans were too weak  for anyone to care enough when different species mixed with them, but that was exactly what he found so uninviting about them. He witnessed the consequences of witches and vampires getting together and, somewhere along his lengthy life, he started to believe that each species should simply meddle only within their own groups. That became one of his basic and most important rules. Recent events made him cooperate with a lot of non-vampires and he was glad he didn't have to be in touch with them so much now.

One of his basic characteristics was that he kept his promises, he tried to do so, no matter the cost. But now he was about to face the consequences of his twice broken promise embodied in a human. He was never the one to dwell much on the effects of his actions, especially if it involved humans, but this was different. A warrior, a protector and, most importantly, a friend in him would never let him forgive himself for this.

Now she was here, he could hear a faint sound of what sounded to him like one of those zen songs his brother listened to when he did, what Baldwin considered to be completely stupid and unnecessary, yoga. He only met a handful of humans in his entire life whose blood flow sounded like music, but he never heard anything like hers, it was audible even from a distance. If he considered humans to be nuisance, it can be said that he considered their younglings to be a real pain in the ass. The only exception was Grace, he only met her a couple of times but he could play with her for hours. Her presence calmed him more that anyone or anything ever did and he was able to hear her song even when she was a baby. The first time he saw her, he knew she was special.

As Grace was getting nearer, her music was getting louder and he knew it was just a matter of seconds she showed up before him. He took his hands out of his pockets, trying to take a softer stance, not wanting to make her feel threatened. Then she appeared and she moved towards him in steady steps. He was surprised as he noticed her heart rate was slowing down instead of getting a usual reaction of humans' hear rates rising when they approached him.

Grace stared at Baldwin as she walked towards him. He knew that he would look the same as the last time she saw him, but it was still surreal to her that he looked like he hasn’t aged a day. She wasn't surprised that he was wearing a suit, in every memory she had of him, he was wearing a suit. She noticed that his suit, alongside his coat, must have cost him a small fortune. Grace stopped about a meter in front of him, a distance that would make any other human uncomfortable. **"Still always wearing suits, Mr. Montclair?"**

Baldwin stared at her grey eyes with slightly dilated pupils. He kept track of her, but the photos of Grace he received didn't do her justice. She wasn't wearing any makeup and he thought that a few blemishes only added to her charm. Her hair was up in a bun and Baldwin wondered whether she still had wavy hair. He was significantly taller that her, but he never felt so small in his life like standing in front of her.  **"Hello, Grace."** He grabbed her suitcase and started walking towards the parking.  **"We need to hurry."**

Grace silently followed him, dropping her initial intention to start a conversation with him. She kept silent for what seemed like an eternity to her and so did he, but she decided not to say anything until he did so. She kept glancing at the time displayed on his dashboard, it took him a solid 30 minutes to start talking to her.

 **"How have you been, Grace?"** He glanced at her before looking at the road again.

 **"Fine, I guess. You?"** She turned to take a better look at him. Every piece of his copper coloured hair was in its place and she could swear his skin was radiating.

He turned his brown eyes to her, this time looking at her slightly longer. **"I've been well."**

 **"I never got a chance to reach you,** **so I feel like I should say it now. Thank you for the flowers you sent for my every birthday. Thank you for my graduation gift and for every single Christmas gift you sent me, Mr. Montclair."**

 **"Call me Baldwin, please."** He inhaled her scent deeper than before. Although most creatures smelled like a mixture of different things, she smelled just like one thing, a lotus flower. **"There is no need to thank me."** He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.  **"I** **have to ask you one thing."**

 **"Of course, Baldwin."** She thought she knew what he was going to to ask her and she was right.

 **"The account I opened for you... Why haven't you withdrawn anything from it?"** He found it harder to focus on the road with each word she has spoken.

 **"Because I didn't need your money."** She was the one mostly keeping her eyes on the road now.

 **"But, you did. I knew there were periods when you were struggling. Like when you grandma died, you were only 19.  Or when you first opened your book store."** Baldwin looked at Grace's shocked face.  **"Don't be so surprised, Grace, I know much more** **about you than you can imagine."**

 **"I was only struggling financially when my grandma died for a short while. When I rented out her house and went back to the University, everything settled. As for the book store, it's the same story for everyone starting a new business. Now I'm perfectly fine, I make enough money to live decently and to pay  the part of my PhD tuition that is not covered by my scholarship."** She almost felt like she was being attacked and she felt the need to defend herself. **  
**

**"I'm aware of all of that. I just wanted you to have a life you deserved, without any struggles."**

**"It was already too late for that."**  Baldwin noticed that her voice was shaky for the first time.

They continued their ride for another 15 minutes in completely silence. Grace's hear rate sky rocketed as he turned to a what was to her a well known road in the woods. It took them another few minutes to get to Baldwin's home where he parked in front of the entrance. When he turned to Grace, her eyes were focused on what used to be her home, just a hundred meters from there. **"I'm deeply sorry, Gracie."** He wiped away a single tear that rolled down her cheek and left the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Baldwin opened a car door for Grace and noticed she was fumbling with her seat belt, trying to unfasten it. He had watched her trembling fingers for a few seconds before he reached to push the button and put the seat belt in its starting position.  **"Thank you."**

Baldwin crouched next to her, gently holding her elbow.  **"Look at me,"** he almost ordered and she followed his command.  **"Do you want me to go there with you?"**

She broke the eye contact, taking a quick glance at her house, then she looked back at Baldwin.  **"I think I need to do this alone and I wouldn't want to derange you anyway, you said you were in a hurry."**

He tugged on her elbow, willing her to leave the car and she did.  **"Just say a word and we'll go to your house. My matters can wait for a short while."**

Grace swung to look at her house once again and then continued to the door of Baldwins home as he took out her suitcase from the trunk. Her house was big, but it had nothing on Baldwin's, he owned a medieval castle.  **"I'll definitely go alone. Let's just do what we have to do now."**

Baldwin fished out a key from his pocket and let them in, lighting the whole house with one switch. Grace trailed a hand over the nearest stone wall, she used to dream of this place when she was younger. Her typical girly dreams usually involved a princess and a prince living happily ever after in this castle. Her lips twitched into a small smiles and her eyes sparkled, a change that didn't go unnoticed by Baldwin.

 **"You can stay over here if you want to, for as long as you want to."** He placed her suitcase in the hallway. **"It's already getting dark, I wouldn't recommend you to... You know."** He expected her to protest, but to his surprise, Grace actually agreed. **"Once we're done, I will bring your stuff from your home here and I will also bring some food and woods. Do you know how to light a fire? I will light it, but just in case it goes out."**

 **"Of course I do, I haven't done it in ages, but that's not something one can forget. Thank you. But, I don't think I have any of my stuff there."** She tried to remember whether there was anything that she could need, but she couldn't come up with anything.

 **"I had a couple of things bought for you."** He cut out her protest before she even got to say anything. **"Don't object, please. I knew you would bring only the necessities."**

 Grace instinctively rolled her eyes even though she knew he was right.

 **"That's disrespectful. Don't do that."** Baldwin let out a  threatening growl, grabbing Grace by her wrist without her even flinching.

 **"I apologize, I'll try not to do it again if it bothers you that much. I hate to remind you, but I'm not scared of you, never was, probably never will be. No matter what you do. Your growls are in vain."** Her eyebrow shot up in a challenge and her gray eyes narrowed at his brown ones.

Her back was pressed to his chest in a fraction of a second and his right hand remained on her wrist. He watched small bumps on her neck appear as her hair rose when he trailed his index finger over a small scar located right under her ear.  **"I know that and you have this scar to prove it. I didn't think you'd get hurt, I just wanted to show you on that day how dangerous I could be."** This time he pressed his thumb over the scar, but he completely let go of her when he noticed that the rhythm of her heart beat changed, even though he couldn't sense the adrenaline level rise in her blood.

She turned to face him again and she lightly, but continuously poked his chest with her index and middle finger. **"You jerk!"** Her voice was much louder than it previously was. **"I still remember how frightened that poor owl was. It came to me for help and you had to scare it off with your stupid growling and your display of your alpha male strength or whatever stupid thing it was."**

 **"If you expect me to apologize for it, I won't. But, I am deeply sorry that the stupid owl dug its claws in your neck."**  He grabbed her wrist once again in order to stop her from poking him.

 **"Your attempt at frightening me failed terribly. I remember running back to play with you as soon as my anger subsided the next day."** She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled widely at Baldwin.

Baldwin tried to resist, but her smile was contagious and soon his grin matched hers.  **"You were a stubborn little kid."**

 **"I still am, Baldwin."**  Grace noticed his smile got wider and small wrinkles around his eyes got deeper. She couldn't remember whether she has ever seen him smile and it was a shame, because it was a sight worth seeing over and over again.

 **"Do you still have the ability?"** Grace nodded her head, but her smile was gone. **"Have you figured out how it works?"**

 **"Kind of. I know that I can't force it. I am able to help only when something or someone allows me to. I can feel when someone needs help, but if they don't let me in, I can't help them. For example, cats are too proud to seek help. I had only one cat approach me in my whole lifetime. I find it funny that they actually think we are their pets."** Grace cleared her throat and moved towards Baldwin slightly. **"You know, I see the worst memories someone has, but I also see the ones that they are most fond of. I don't know why I have this ability, but I'm thankful that I also get to see the good memories, I think I'd go insane otherwise."**

 **"Hold on, did you say you can also use your ability on people?"** Baldwin was clearly surprised.

 **"Yes, but I've done it mostly on my friends and only on a few people who really needed help. Most of them didn't want me to do anything, but to share their own pain with me. They just wanted someone to see what they've been through or what they are going through. Like I said, I can sense when someone needs help, it might have started with just animals, but I've known I could connect with people too for a long time."**  She shrugged her shoulders as if what she just said was the most normal thing that could be done by any other person.  **"Baldwin..."**  Grace grew bolder, stepping even closer to him, she allowed only a paper thin layer of air to separate them. She rose on her toes so she could reach his cheek with her small hand and he allowed himself to lean into it for a second.  **"I can feel that you are hurting. Please, let me help you. Let me in."**

Baldwin shut his eyelids for a few seconds before he stepped back from her touch, leaving her hand in the air. He had a stern look on his face once again. **"You are mistaken, Grace. I'm perfectly fine."**

She lowered her hand back to her side. She should have known better that to push him right away.

 **"May I, please, have your key now?"** He took out a big, obviously a hundreds of years old key that was made of the same material as hers. She took off her necklace and removed the key pendant, giving it to Baldwin. He put it into a small mold that was located near the top of the bigger key and it fit perfectly.

Grace's mouth gaped as she watched the now one key start to send silver sparkles around itself before completely changing its shape.  **"Holy crap. What was that? How did you do it?"**

Baldwin didn't want for his voice to come out as sharp, but it did. **"Magic and I didn't do anything."**

 **"So, it's sort of enchanted?"** She kept staring at it.

 **"Don't you know the whole story of us? Your family and me?"** His tone was much milder now and it grew even milder when she shook her head.

 **"Not really. My family thought I was too young to know everything, but they made sure I knew we were all in an enormous debt to you. They made me promise that, no matter what happens and no matter when, I should always come to you when you need me."** Her voice gradually became more quiet and her last few words were barely audible, but the sadness in it was deafening.

Baldwin started walking away from her, leaving her in front of the stairs. His eyes were firmly shut as he tried to shake off all of the images of her family members he knew over the centuries. **"I would never call it a debt."** He picked up speed as he entered a corridor, but he kept talking to her.  **"I need to take something out of the archives and bring it to Venice. I will tell you everything once I come back, you should know the full story. Until then, take some rest. Pick any room you want, mine is the first on the left side. "**

* * *

It took Baldwin only a few minutes to find what he was looking for, but when he followed Grace's send to see which room she was in, he saw her sprawled on a bed, with her coat still on in a room next to his. She used her forearms as a pillow and he didn't want to disturb her sleep so he just brought duvets from the other rooms and covered her with two of them.

He gently removed a piece of hair that fell out of her neat bun on her face and place her key pendant next to her head. He inhaled her intoxicating scent for the hundredth time that day, which was a way higher number of breaths than he needed.

As he promised, he went to her house and brought everything he had bought for her. Then he went to her room again, this time to light a fire for her, but he also took another few deep breaths for the road. She might have felt like she was in a debt to him, but he knew that he was actually the one in a debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for loving this story so far. Baldwin is love, Baldwin is life!


	4. Chapter 4

Baldwin was relieved that when he got to Venice neither Matthew nor Diana were at home. He went straight to the bathroom, disposing of all of his clothes, including his coat. He was aware that it was soaked in Grace's scent and he didn't feel like answering any of his brother's questions once Matthew caught up such a special scent.  He took a long thorough shower, making sure he completely got rid of her scent. As much as it bothered him that he no longer could smell her on himself, he didn't want anyone else to get in touch with her, even indirectly.

He put on a different suit and headed to his office, picking a bottle of wine and a glass on his way. The envelope he had previously put on his big oak desk triggered his thoughts of Grace again. A 24 year old human shouldn't be occupying his thoughts this much, or even at all, but she still did. He lolled in his chair with his eyes closed, downing his first glass of wine. He thought that if he got to relax, he would manage to clear his head. Instead, he felt her hand caressing his cheek and it felt so real that he had to open his eyes for a second to make sure she wasn't actually there. Now that he thought about it, he could've at least kissed her hand instead of just backing out, but it was too late now. He wondered whether she was still in bed, whether she was cold or hungry. Perhaps she has already visited her house and her family graveyard. Maybe she needed him to be there despite her initial denial.

The sound of the entrance door being opened as well as Matthew's and Diana's voices and scents made him try to regain focus. He checked his phone one more time, checking for a message he knew hadn't come. Matthew and Diana walked hand in hand into his office, taking its open door as an invitation. Both of them looked perturbed and Baldwin's mind immediately started analyzing again what seemed to be their flawless plan to get rid of Gerbert.

 **"Hello, Baldwin."** Diana's voice was obviously wary and Matthew simply nodded in his brother's direction as a sign of greeting.

 **"What happened? Did Gerbert figure out what we are planning? Did you figure out what his plan is now? No matter what it is, I'm sure we can do some damage control. What we have is unbeatable."** Baldwin sounded completely sure of what he was saying.

 **"Our plan is not in jeopardy, brother,"** Matthew let go of his wife's hand only to put his arm around her shoulder. **"I'm sure we'll have another voting tomorrow, but he will definitely be out."**

 **"Do you mind telling me what's wrong then?"** He got up, laying his palms flat on the desk, slightly leaning forward.

Diana took a few cautious steps towards Baldwin before coming near enough to lay a hand on his shoulder. **"Absolutely nothing."** Baldwin's eyes moved and then remained on the place of contact. **"You know, I do really see you as a brother, Baldwin. You are my family. I just want you to know that we are here for you."**

If a look could kill, Matthew would be dead in a second and he knew it. Baldwin was aware that his previous outburst led to this and that it was the reason Diana was aware of the situation now, so he decided to will himself to calm down, not wanting to raise anymore questions. **"Thank you, Diana, but there is no room for any type of concern. Anyhow..."** He walked to a coat hanger, grabbing one that has never gotten in touch with Graces scent, while keeping a death glare on his brother. **"Now that you have what you need, I'll leave. I have some matters to attend to. I'll be out of Venice in a few hours."** He found Diana annoying most of the time, sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but he couldn't deny that since she appeared in their lives, the De Clarimonts felt like family again, so he decided to give her some credit this time.  **"Goodbye, family."**

He was out of the office before they even got to respond, but as soon as he left the house, his mind raced back to Grace. He wanted to clear his head, so he decided to visit an old friend. He needed someone else's scent to overpower the memory of Grace's one. Obviously, wine couldn't help, so he chose to turn to his other vice. He knew exactly where to find Maria, she was his equivalent of what humans called a friend with benefits. He got close to where he thought she was and her scent told him he was right.

He reached a blond, tall vampire in seconds and his lips were on hers in an instant. She reciprocated, welcoming his forceful tongue in her own mouth. One of his hands found a way to her breast and the other one ended up at the small of her back.

She pushed him to a wall, separating herself from him. **"Well, hello to you too, Baldwin."**

He tried to get himself excited, so he pulled her to himself again, pressing the lower part of her body on his. His lips covered a pulsating vain in her neck.

Maria reached a hand down his trouser and, matching her expectations, there wasn't even a trace of desire for her. She couldn't sense even a bit of arousal in his blood. She removed his hands from her, stepping back from him with a grin on her face. **"Well, I never though that this day would come, Baldwin Montclair."**

Maria knew Baldwin for centuries, but their beneficiary friendship started years after her mate had died. She was aware that she would never be able to love anyone ever again, but she occasionally felt certain needs and Baldwin was there to fulfill them, among a few other vampires.

Baldwin's lips twitched in frustration as he straightened himself against the wall.  **"You have finally met her."** Maria's grin was still plastered over her face.

 **"I have no idea what you are talking about, Maria."** He tucked his shirt back in his trousers and straightened a tie he was wearing.  **"I'm just a little exhausted, I apologize for my malperformance."**

 **"Honey, did you even for a second think that I would actually buy that bullshit of an excuse?"** Baldwin's death glare was now directed at her, but, unlike his brother, she was actually frightened by it so she stepped back a little.  **"I know it's non of my business, but I need to tell you that once you meet your mate, you can fight and scream and run, but you can't escape. You don't really have a choice, as much as you think you do, you don't."** She stepped closer to the edge of the balcony, images of her mate flooding her.

Baldwin joined her, leaning over the balcony. " **I** **don't think she's my mate. I've known her her whole lifetime."**

 **"That's not how it always works. Maybe you weren't ready for each other until now."**  Then it clicked in her head.  **"Wait... Is she human?"** His silence was all the answer she needed. **"This just got so much better, Mr. Different Species Shouldn't Get Involved With Each Other Clermont."** He slammed his head on the marble fence of the balcony. **"Let's go inside, honey. You could use some wine."**

* * *

Grace woke up curled in a fetal position, she was still wearing her coat and she was covered with two duvets, but she was freezing. She didn't feel like getting out of bed, but lighting a fire was necessary if she didn't want to freeze to death. She wondered how Baldwin managed to bring in a load of woods that was enough to keep her warm for a few days without waking her. It took her five tries before she successfully lit it. Grace regained sensation in her frozen fingers within minutes and approximately at the same time her trembling stopped.

She needed a warm shower and she was relieved when she found towels neatly folded in a bathroom that was a part of her room, but there weren't any soaps, shower gels or anything similar over there. That's when she realized that she will actually have to go through about a three dozen paper bags that were placed in a corner of the room. She recognized a cosmetic brand on one of the bags, the one that was completely out of her financial reach. When she peeked inside the bag, she was met with way more thing than she needed.  Actually, there was absolutely everything she could ever need in normal circumstances. She was also grateful that she found a brand new hair drier, alongside a flat iron and a curling iron. She decided that she won't be using any of the clothes he had bought for her, but curiosity got the best of her so she took a look inside all of the bags. Again, there was everything she could possibly need, from lingerie to a coat and a winter jacket. Whoever went shopping for her knew her exact size and even her taste. She took to the bathroom only the things she absolutely needed and she took a long bath instead of the initial intention to take a quick shower.

She left the warmth of her room when her hunger became unbearable. She put her coat on again and pretty much ran to the kitchen to keep herself warm. Another pile of woods waited for her there and she was happy it did. She was even happier that she lit a fire from from the first try this time. Grace took a look around the kitchen, it looked pretty much the same as it did the last time she was here, only a few new kitchen appliances were added. She noticed a note on what seemed to be a brand new fridge, it was written in the most beautiful handwriting she has ever seen, it was almost calligraphic.

_Dear Grace,_

 

_You have a car key by the entrance door in case you need to go to the city._

_I will be back as soon as I can, please, feel at home here._

_I felt immense joy seeing you after all these years, even though it probably didn't seem so to you._

 

_Baldwin_

_P.S. Take a look at your drawer, hope you still like them._

 

Grace's eyes sparkled and she reread the sentence about him feeling immense joy over and over again. He was right, it didn't seem so to her and she was glad that she wasn't the only one who was happy about their reunion. When she carefully folded the note and placed it in her coat pocket, she went to the drawer which she considered hers when she was a kid. Every time she came from the city to visit her grandparents, she also came to Baldwins house and no matter whether he was there, she knew she would always find it filled with white chocolates. That was their little secret. She opened the drawer and like the last time and and very previous time she did it, she found what she was looking for. She took the smallest one to satisfy her cravings before making herself a big sandwich.

She washed a few dishes she had used and then she snooped around the kitchen, being aware that she was just delaying the inevitable. She told herself that she would face her past when the fire went out and she did. She waited until the last sparkle had gone out before leaving Baldwin's house. She took her home key which was also hanging by the entrance door and firmly held it with her hand in her pocket. She regretted not wearing something warmer as soon as she stepped outside. Cold wind immediately forced tears to her eyes and soon an occasional snowflake followed.

She started walking towards her home with a determination of a soldier going into battle. A countless number of trees blocked the view on her left side, they were all that she could see. She was closer to her home with each step she took, but her determination disappeared when she got in line with a small chapel on her right side, Baldwin's castle, her house and the chapel formed an equilateral triangle. She was now close enough to see the outlines of the graves of her family graveyard located next to it. She stared into the distance, unaware of a predator approaching her.

* * *

Baldwin loved living in the 21st century. He was among the first people who owed a private jet, it made traveling way easier, he would never go back to horseback riding or taking ships to get to a certain point. This way he could be wherever he wanted in a matter of hours. That's exactly how he found himself parked in front of his Scottish house in just three hours.

He got out of the car so he could see Grace better, he stood behind a tree, making sure he didn't disturb her concentration. He could only imagine how much strength it took for her to take each step. He watched her freeze, but decided not to meddle. **"You are doing great, girl. Don't stop now,"** he whispered these word, but he hoped that they would get to her somehow.

Then his predatory senses kicked in. He could smell another predator from kilometers and this time he smelled a wolf. He could hear small branches break as the wolf ran over them. Baldwin was sure he was coming after Grace, so his instinct took over, he was just a few seconds away from attacking the wolf, but the wolf stopped as soon as it reached the meadow. It didn't have a hunting stance, nor was its adrenaline level high. Baldwin was grateful that he stopped himself from the attack, because he realized who this creature was. This was the exact reason he never hunted in this area. Grace's ability to help animals attracted many of them to her and he didn't want to kill any of her friends, as she called him. Grace's family was utterly afraid for her safety, but she taught them with a patience of an adult that there weren't any reasons to worry and that she knew exactly what she was doing.

The wolf approached Grace slowly and with its head hung low, but she didn't notice it until it nudged her with its snout, causing her to jump in surprise.

Grace was scared to death for a second before she regained her composure and noticed a big white freckle above the wolf's right eye. She crouched and the wolf put its paws on her shoulders and rubbed its face over a  side of her neck, just like any regular dog would. **"Wolfgang! Buddy, I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much."** She scratched a place between his ears. He lowered himself back to the ground and put one of his legs in her lap and Grace caressed a place where no fur had grown back after a big chunk of wood had gotten stuck there. That's how the two of them met, she was still a child and he was just a cub when he approached her with his injury, she simply took out a piece of wood and he kept visiting her every time she was there. Out all of her friends, Wolfgang was the one who frightened her parents the most.

As if he knew where she was supposed to go, Wolfgang nudged her to get up and stuck with her all the way to her house. His presence reminded her that she got nothing to be scared of, she survived the worst and this was just a mere aftermath of it. With Wolfgang sitting on the porch, she entered the house. She wasn't surprised that there wasn't even a spec of dust, she knew Baldwin had taken care of everything. Not a single thing has changed, even the floor in front of the stairs still shrieked once she stepped on it. She entered each room, leaving her parent's room the last. Her mom's necklace was still on the nightstand and on her fathers side laid an unread book. She opened the closet doors wide open and ran a hand over all of the hanging clothes.

She thought she would cry, but she left the house with a smile, only good memories tied her to this house. **"** **Here comes the tougher part, buddy. Wanna come with me to the graveyard?"** Wolfgang was right next to her before she even got to finish the second sentence.

Baldwin followed the reunited friends, never coming too close. He watched Grace dismissively waving a hand at her friend before he went back to the woods, running past Baldwin as if he didn't exist. He watched her falling to her knees in front of her parents' grave, letting out a heart wrenching scream as she fell apart. She repeatedly ran her fingers over the engraved names of her parents. He heard her saying how sorry she was for not bringing any flowers and how she'll come more often. Baldwin wanted to wrap her in his arms and say that everything will be fine, but he didn't. Instead, he watched her fight her demons until the battle was over.

Baldwin could sense the spirits of her family being present, but he was sure of it once he felt a light hit on the back of his head, the same place where his friend Marco used to hit him whenever he did something stupid. He felt another hit as Grace entered the chapel. **"Fine, I know, I get it. I'm going in."**

He was a few meter away from the door when he heard Grace: **"You can come in, Baldwin."** He was sure she couldn't see him nor hear him, but she still knew he was there.

The clicking of his soles echoed through the chapel as he neared Grace who was sitting on the first bench. Her eyes were glued to an icon of Mary holding a baby Jesus. He looked at the top of her head as the last few remaining snowflakes melted away. He took off his coat so he could wrap her in it before sitting next to her.

 **"Do you know what day it is today?"** Grace's red and swollen eyes met with Baldwin's and he only nodded his head once. **"I cant believe it's been 10 years already. Sometimes it feels like it happened an eternity ago and sometimes it feel like it happened yesterday."**

They never broke eye contact. **"Grace, I'm..."** He wanted to say how sorry he was and how guilty he felt, but she interrupted him.

 **"Do you believe in God?"** Here eyes were back on baby Jesus.

 **"I do. That's why I built this chapel. I know I'm going to hell, but it felt like a right thing to do."** Grace put her hand in his and he responded by interlacing his fingers with hers.

 **"My family did too, all of them. That's why I come to church every year on this day. Otherwise, I don't believe in God and much less do I believe in hell. It's such a cruel concept even if God did exist."** Baldwin lifted their joined hands so he could kiss hers before letting go, but Grace shifted slightly, setting her head on his chest.

Despite sensing the wolf's smell on her, Baldwin was glad to inhale her scent. He hoped for Maria's scent to help him forget hers, but the Grace's one made him forget that he had ever had sensed Maria's. He put his hand over graces shoulder, pulling her close to him, resting her chin on top of her head.

 **"I was so lonely. I was hoping that one day you'd come to me."** Her hand laid above his heart.

 **"I'm trouble, Grace, I'm danger, I'm not what you see in me."** He rubbed his cheek over her hair. **"I couldn't be a father figure to you. I'm not even a father figure to my own daughter."** Grace stiffed in his arms and removed her hand from his chest, but Baldwin put it back in its previous location. **"It's not like that. A long time ago, there was a girl who was just like me, a true warrior, a fighter. She was dying and she begged me to turn her into a vampire and I did. My first and last time. I see her, on average, every 20 years."**

Baldwin felt Grace relax again. **"Maybe you can try to change that, I'm sure she'd like to see you more. But, I never wanted you to be my father figure. I just wanted to feel like I wasn't all alone in this world all the time."**

**"I'm sorry, Grace."**

**"I know you are."** She traced different patterns over his chest.  **"I can feel your every cell wanting me to help you. Please, let me in. I won't hurt you, I promise."**

Baldwin caught her hand, stopping her movements. **"I know that you won't, but my memories would hurt you."**

**"I would see the good ones too."**

**"I don't think there is much to see about those."  
**

**"Well, I'm sure there is."**

Baldwin listened to her heart beat slowing down and he waited until hear breaths completely evened out. He made sure he laid her gently on the bench. He folded his jacked into a pillow and placed it under her head. His hand traveled from the top of her head, over her arm down to her ankle. **"I'm sorry, Grace, but I can't do this."**

Before he left the chapel, he turned to stare at its ceiling: **"I never thought my hell would look like this."**


	5. Chapter 5

Grace woke up stiff and frozen, surrounded by Baldwins scent, but not his presence. Her phone showed that she was at the chapel for over two hours. Her teeth chattered and she was sure her lips were blue. She walked down the aisle with both Baldwin's jacket and his coat around her, but she couldn't stop shivering. When she got to the end of the aisle, she turned off chapel's dim lights and left without looking back. A few snowflakes turned into a snow storm and she was glad that the paths leading to the chapel and the houses were lit. She raised her hand towards her family graveyard in an unspoken promise to come back tomorrow. Snow crackled under her feet as she strode in the direction of Baldwin's house. Tears prickled her eyes as an overwhelming feeling of being alone in this world washed over her. She felt an inexplicably strong pull towards Baldwin her whole life, but now she figured out that it might be just his vampire allure.

When she opened the door to his house, just like she expected, she was met with its empty coldness. She hung Baldwin's wardrobe on a hanger near the door and although she was never a fan of alcohol, she went to his wine cellar. Not knowing anything about wine and, frankly speaking, not caring to know anything, she grabbed two random bottles and took them to her room without bothering to even get a glass. She downed a half of the first one before she lit a fire and the second half was gone before she got to finish her hot bath. Somewhere around the middle of the second bottle, she thought that it would be a really good idea to lie down in Baldwin's freezing room and text him.

_There's no need to run away from me, feel guilty or whatever your deal is._

_It was a dick move to leave me in a freezing cold. Asshole._

_You could've at least told me why I feel obliged to run to you whenever you need me._

_Just an fyi, I really needed you tonight, you stuck up, self centered vampire._

Grace thought she would only close her eyes for a few minutes before going back to her room, but the comforting scent was too inviting for her to resist falling asleep.

* * *

Baldwin stood by a carcass of the third wild boar off which he fed in under an hour. It was far more than he needed, but he thought that hunting would help him get to his senses as it usually did. He was wrong. His desire for Grace couldn't be controlled even in the serenity of darkness among the snow covered woods. Her playful fingers still burned the skin above his heart and he could feel the emptiness over the part of his chest where her head was placed hours ago. He made a promise to himself that he would let her go, because she was everything he wasn't and he was very well aware that he didn't deserve her. The fact that she reminded him of his broken promises and the guilt he has felt over the centuries didn't help. He was also aware that he wasn't going to keep that promise either.

The vibration in his pocket gave him hope that he would be distracted by work for a while, but instead of an expected e-mail, a message from the number he knew by heart appeared on the screen and it had him racing back to Grace before even giving a thought whether it was a good decision. The storm had the road emptied, so he drove double the speed limit. He took a glance at his white shirt and it seemed to be perfectly clean, he didn't want to scare her with traces of blood.

Cutting the necessary time to get to his house in half, he was there in an hour. He went straight to the nearest bathroom to wash off the stench of wild animals off his hands before running up the stairs. The warmth of burning woods led Baldwin to what he considered to be Grace's room now, but the even rhythm of breathing and the unmistakable scent lead to his own room. He rolled his sleeves up as he leaned on the door frame watching what he thought to be one of the most beautiful sights of his long life, Grace was peacefully sleeping in his bed. Now that all the bobby pins were gone, her long wavy hair covered most of her face. He could have stayed in the same position the whole night if it hadn't occurred to him that the temperature in his room was too low for any human to feel comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he used a fireplace in his room, but it was quickly put to use again for Graces sake.

Baldwin bed dipped a little under his weight as he sat next to Grace, her breath mixed with the smell of wine that stuck to her tongue made him wonder what her mouth would taste like now. He was sure the wine would enhance her natural sweetness. He traced a finger over her semi parted lips, but he quickly retreated it when her eyes fluttered open. **"Baldwin?"**

He removed a strand of hair that was about to fall over her eyes. **"What are you doing, Grace?"**

Her eyes shut again. **"Sleeping."**

He moved back so his back rested against pillows. **"I meant in my bed."** A small smile sneaked on Baldwin's face when he realized she was tipsy.

Grace turned her back to him. **"I told you, I'm sleeping."**

 **"Let's rephrase it. Why are you sleeping in my bed."**  If she were sober, she would've noticed amusement in his voice.

Her eyes were still closed, but she tuned back to him again. **"Because it smells like you."**

Baldwin let out a small growl before asking the next question. **"What do I smell like to you, Grace?"**

Grace opened her eyes fully now and scooched over closer to him, hugging his right arm and placing a small kiss on his biceps over the shirt. **"Home, Baldwin. You smell like home."**

Baldwin's heart rate tripled and, if she had been looking him in the eye, she would've noticed his pupils overtaking his irises completely.  He wanted to push her on her back, settle between her legs and kiss her until his tongue became numb, but his common sense took over.

 **"I'm sorry I called you an asshole and self centered, but you are kind of stuck up."** She giggled as if she had just heard a joke.

Baldwin freed his arm so he could put it around her, his hand resting on her hip as she moved her head to rest on his shoulder. **"No offense taken."**

**"I didn't hear your explanation yet. Why do I feel like I need to run to you whenever you need me? Why did my parents raise me that way?"  
**

He inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair. **"I'll explain it tomorrow, if it's okay with you. I just want to enjoy your company tonight, because tomorrow you'll probably start resenting me and I want to have this night in my memory once you are gone."**

Grace untucked Baldwin's shirt so her hand could meet the cold flash of his abdomen. **"If this is about my family, I've been told numerous times that no matter what you did or didn't do, I should never blame you for anything. Everything was my family's free will for centuries. And I believe that."**

 **"You can't believe that until you know the whole truth. You should go back to sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow."**  His hand left her hip and wound up in her soft and tangled hair.

* * *

Grace woke up thirsty, feeling like she spent a whole day in a desert. A small bottle of water on a nightstand was exactly what she needed and she downed it in seconds. Then reality hit her, she didn't put the bottle there, nor did she light a fire.  **"Shit."** Fragments of the last night filled her head. Baldwin was nowhere to be seen, but she knew he was there. She jumped out of his bed and ran to her room. She did her basic hygiene morning ritual and then pun on the warmest things she had in her suitcase, putting on her coat on top of everything.

She followed a noise she heard and it led her to the kitchen occupied by a vampire. **"Good morning, Grace."** Baldwin placed a plate filled with eggs and bacon on a kitchen table. A bagel and a cup of tea were already there.

 **"Good morning."** She tried to avoid any eye contact as she moved closer the table.

 **"Have a seat. I'm not much of a cook, but I think this will be edible."** Baldwin set across from where he had set the table for Grace.

 **"Thank you, Baldwin. You didn't have to trouble yourself."** She took a seat and he eyed her every move carefully. She lifted her gaze and it met his, he didn't even blink while she quickly focused on the meal in front of her as she took the first bite. She didn't think anyone could ever mess up scrambled eggs, but Baldwin did. They were too salty and tasted like cardboard, but she appreciated the sentiment above anything.

 **"Is it that terrible?"** Grace thought she had an excellent poker face, but she was obviously wrong.

She took a bigger bite this time. **"No, no... It's amazing, thank you."**

A small smile appeared on Baldwin's face and he let out a snort. **"You can just eat the bacon, you won't hurt my feelings."**

 **"You should just consider putting a little less salt next time."**  Baldwin wanted to hang onto the words next time, but he knew better.  **"Can I ask you something?"**

He prepared himself to answer any questions she might have today. **"Of course."**

**"Why are you wearing a suit even now? Why can't I remember seeing you in anything else?"**

That one was definitely not on the list of questions she might ask. **"Because you didn't see me wearing anything else probably. I wear suits mostly because I like them and partly because humans are intimidated by them. I guess it's a thing of authority for you."** He cleared his throat. **"Of course I do not mean to intimidate you now, I just don't have anything else to wear over here."**

She gave him an understanding. **"Makes sense."**

He waited until she finished the last piece of bacon before he took a blanket he already prepared. To Grace's surprise, he walked to her and wrapped it around her, gently pulling out the hair he had trapped in process.  **"We are going to the archives now. You will find out about your history today, but also about mine.** **If it becomes too much for you, you can stop me at any point."**

 **"Okay."**  Grace placed a hand on his cheek like she did once before, but he pulled away again, only this time he placed a feather like kiss on it right after he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace followed after Baldwin, holding the blanket wrapped firmly around herself. The further they walked down the dim lit corridor and down the stairs, the colder it became. Grace's eyes bore into Baldwin's back as he walked in front of her. Her anxiety level started to rise slowly and she knew Baldwin sensed it, but he didn't say a word, he continued striding firmly without glancing back. Grace was aware that her family kept things from her, but they never denied that they did it, they simply told her that they would tell her the whole truth one she got older. The only thing about which she was sure was that Baldwin is a big part of the puzzle.

Grace has never been to the underground part of the castle before, so she was stunned by the total surface area of it. Moreover, she was shocked to pass by a dungeon.  **"You have a freaking dungeon in your house?!"**

Baldwin didn't bother to turn around, so Grace continued following him despite her curiosity, but he did answer her unasked question.  **"Yes, but no one's ever been locked there. It's just for precaution."**

Baldwin led Grace down the corridor until they reached a big wooden door covered with wooden ornaments. Only then did Baldwin turn to Grace, but he avoided her gaze, so her hand reached his hip, squeezing it softly.  **"Hey, look at me,"** and he did. **"I don't know what you are about to tell me, but I can handle it."**

He reached behind her neck to unlock the chain.  **"The truth will hurt you and that's the last thing I want."** He took her part of the key and gave her back the chain. Grace was mesmerized by silver sparkles again as she watched the two keys merge into one.   **"Your a few times over grand grandfather Luca made this key. It's impossible to open this door without it, I've tried everything it's even impossible to tear it down."** He put the key inside the lock and then opened the door with ease.

 **"I've heard that name, but that's all."**  Grace grabbed Baldwin's elbow. **"Are you telling me that someone in my family did witchcraft? Was Luca a witch?"** That could explain how she got her ability.

 **"Sort of, come on in and I'll explain everything."** He was the first to enter the room and he went straight for one of the scrolls.

Grace's mouth gaped in awe when she got to see what was inside the room. In the middle of the room there was a big wooden desk and a matching chair. The room was filled with books so old that the majority of people could only see them in documentaries, scrolls and memorabilia were also a part of it.

Baldwin unrolled the scroll on the desk and Grace's attention went back to him.  **"This is your family tree, Grace. Take a look at it."** He slumped in the chair as Grace held down the edges of paper,preventing it from scrolling back into its previous position.

Grace's eyes scanned the paper. The first names written were Marco and Mary and they had four children, one of them being named Luca. He was the only one who's blood line continued and he and each one of his descendants only had one child and it was a male, all the way to her father. But, she knew this already, she was aware that she was the first girl born in the family after generations. Then her eyes went back to Luca and his two sisters and brother. It was written that Luca lived a 150 years and his sisters and brother were 2, 4 and 7 when they died and it happened on the same year. It was written that their parents died on the same year too, Mary was 30 and when she did the count, Marco was over a thousand years old. Her gray eyes moved from the paper to Baldwin.  **"The years are all messed up for first the two generations."**

Baldwin straightened up, putting his forearms on the armrests.  **"No, Grace, they aren't."**

Grace let go of the paper, allowing it to roll back.  **"But, that would mean that Marco was like you."** Baldwins lips pressed in a thin line and he nodded his head instead of answering.  **"I thought vampires couldn't have biological descendants."**

 **"In extremely rare cases they can. It can only happen if it involves a very powerful witch, like in my brother's case."**  Baldwin's expression didn't change, but his eyes twinkled.  **"Thanks to that, now I have a niece and a nephew."**

Grace's expression softened at Baldwin's slight mood change. **"I didn't know that. You know so much about me and I don't even know basic things about you."**

She leaned her butt on the desk, crossing arms across her chest. **"That is going to change today, Grace. I will answer all of your questions."**

 **"Does this mean you'll let me in?"**  Grace locked eyes with Baldwin's afraid that even blinking would change his mind.  **"Tell me about my family."**

Baldwin once again chose to nod his head instead of answering, letting out a deep sigh. He pushed himself away from the desk still sitting in the chair that creaked at the friction with floor. **"Marco was..."** He broke eye contact as he got up, his hands ended in his trouser pockets and he shifted his weight from his heels to his toes and back a few times before looking back at Grace who still had her eyes on him.  **"He was my oldest and my closest friend. We spent centuries together, I considered him to be a part of my family. One day he met Mary... I knew it could only cause trouble and they knew it too, but you can't escape your destiny and they were destined for each other. Only few knew about them and it became harder once they had their offspring."**

Grace uncrossed her arms and grabbed the edge of the desk, completely engrossed in the story of her origin.

 **"Potential power of their children had everyone terrified, including myself. I was mostly concerned that it couldn't be controlled, but I was wrong. Most newly created vampires created chaos at first so I expected for these children to be a real threat, but these children caused none. Even though I knew nothing good would come out of it, I had to support my friend. So, before the kids were even born, I vowed to protect them. My need to protect them grew when I saw that the represented no threat to anyone."** Bladwin swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. **"No matter how hard we tried to cover it, the story got out. Without even discussing anything, a group of vampires, witches and demons massacred Marco and his family. I tried to reason them then tried to fight them, but I couldn't save them. They didn't know how many children were in question, so Luca managed to erase his trails and escape. I watched them being murdered one by one."** Baldwin let a deep and long growl as he stared into distance. **"I failed to keep my promise. I didn't protect them."**

Grace grabbed his wrist and he snapped his head back to her. **"It's not your fault. You did everything you could."** She ran her palm down his.

 **"You can't know that."** Bitterness overtook Baldwin's voice.

**"I'm sure you did. And you helped Luca, didn't you? You covered and protected him, I'm sure."**

**"Only in the beginning. He turned out to be the most powerful creature I've ever met. He was more powerful than my sister in law is now."** The right corner of his lip lifted in a smirk.  **"It turned out that kid didn't need my protection at all."**

Grace felt a sense of pride because of her ancestor. **"What does that make me, Baldwin? I'm obviously not a vampire, but am I witch? And what is so valuable in this room that Luca wanted to protect?"**

**"You are a human, Grace. Genes are an unpredictable thing, so you might have your ability because it ran in the witch part of your family, but sometimes even normal humans have some abilities. Luca made the key first and foremost to protect the spell he cast, the spell that caused his further bloodline to be humans."**

**"How is that even possible?** " Grace started sweating in this freezing room so she cast the blanket on the desk.

 **"I didn't think it was possible either, but I told you, he was the most powerful creature that I have ever encountered. To be honest, even he wasn't sure the spell would work, but it did. He didn't wan't the generations of his family to live in constant fear and hiding."** Baldwin took the same position as Grace, leaving only a few centimeter between them.

**"It seems like he was a real badass."**

**"You could put it that way too."**  Baldwin took his hands out of his pocket and placed them on the desk. His pinky finger aligned with Grace's, close enough to feel like they are touching.  **"You are the only person who knows this beside me. He told me that when the time is right, I'll know when it should be used and who can use it. He was pretty convinced that no one else could cast the spell again but the right person, but he didn't want to risk anything. I have a feeling that my brother will need it for his children someday, I'm pretty sure of it. Diana, my sister, is strong enough to pull it off, but I don't think the time has come yet."**

Grace stood up from the desk and placed herself in front of Baldwin, between his legs. Her hands rested on his thighs. **"Thank you."**

 **"For what?"**  He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

 **"For keeping my family safe for centuries."** She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

He kept his eyes open and his lips ghosted over hers before he pulled away. **"Look at me, Grace,"** her eyes fluttered open. **"I didn't manage do that."**

 **"Most of the time, you did. Most importantly, you did everything in your power to protect us."** She tried to reassure him, but his empty gaze told him her tries are in vein.

 **"I want to let you in now, I want you to see the truth about me. I want you to see me, not the picture you have of me."** He let go of her hand. **"Let's do this, Grace. What do you need me to do?"**

 **"I just need to have physical contact with you and I need you to allow me to share your pain. I told you I can already feel how much you are hurting."** Her thumbs drew circles over his thighs.

 **"My relief will be your anguish, Grace."** His voice became more silent is his lips trembled.

 **"Let me worry about that, Baldwin."**  Whole Grace's posture changed, she straightened her back and stretched her neck. A reassuring smile appeared on Grace's face, silently asking for a permission and getting it in the same manner.

She knew it would be bad, but she was completely sure about it once she saw the first memory. It was a positive one and when that happened, it meant she was being prepared for was about to come. The good ones were there to balance out the bad ones. The first memory was of Baldwin taking a stroll with his mother somewhere in Italy, from what she could conclude. A warm feeling washed over her. **"Your mother was a beautiful woman."**

Baldwin had a puzzled look on his face, but he confirmed Grace's ascertainment.  **"Yes, she was."**

Then the first negative one hit her so hard that she gasped. Baldwin tried to shut down, but Grace stopped him: **"Don't do that, let me finish."** Baldwin's vampire father was on the floor, the memories of what Baldwin saw and heard swirled inside Grace's head. He hated himself, but he felt a significant part of pain leave his body. Grace's face got a new shade of pale.

Then good memories entered again, letting her collect herself a bit. Memories of early birthdays, battles won, women conquered appeared in front of her and endorphin level rose and Baldwin sensed it.  **"Quite a few women you had, Mr. Montclair."**

Baldwin never thought she would be able to see that part of him and what seemed to be great memories turned into embarrassing ones in front of Grace.  **"Well, about that..."**

Grace opened her eyes for a second and a wide smile appeared on her face. **"It's alright, a part of this was like watching porn."** Baldwin let out a snort, feeling even more embarrassed now.

She felt like fainting as soon as she closed her eyes. Grace felt restrained, she felt like something was cutting into her wrists and she dug her nails in Baldwin's thighs. A gruesome scene unfolded in front of her, Mary, Marco and their family were murdered one by one. The more troublesome her expression seemed, the better Baldwin felt. He tried removing his hands from his thighs, trying to snap her out of it, but she just grabbed him harder. **"Marry..."**

Grace's grip didn't weaken until the episode passed and new good memories flooded in. She already looked exhausted and Baldwin knew the worst was yet to come. Small fragments of her childhood rushed in, the moment Baldwin first saw her as a baby, moments of the two of them spending time together when she was a toddler. Various shots of what looked like to be taken by paparazzi of her birthdays and graduations.  **"Oh, Baldwin."** She let go of his thighs and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same even though he didn't know what exactly she saw. Memory of him meeting her at the airport and memories of her from last night followed.

Then she felt like someone punched her, pushing all the air out of her body. Her family's dismembered bodies were in front of her in her yard. Tears started streaming down her face, but she didn't let go of Baldwin and he hugged her tighter. Everywhere she looked snow that covered the ground was red. Body parts were scattered in front of her house. Baldwin couldn't stop Grace from shaking violently. Her mother's neck was obviously broken and her empty eyes stared into distance. Then she heard Baldwin saying: **"Everyone knows that that family is under my protection, do you seriously think anyone would attack them?"** The memory was obviously from before the massacre.

Grace removed Baldwins arms from around her and slumped to the floor. Everything was spinning and she gasped for air. The pictures were still so vivid in her mind that she tried to chase them away by hitting her temples with her palms.

 **"Grace, stop."** Baldwin grabbed her hands, preventing her from continuing to his herself. **"Stop it."** He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

 **"Don't. Touch. Me."** She got up and wiped away her tears, fighting back the urge to throw up. **"Somebody had told you that my family was in danger and you dismissed it."**

Baldwin felt like a bolder fell of his chest, but he couldn't stand seeing Grace fall apart. **"Yes, Grace. My confidence got your family killed. I've lived with it ever single day  since it happened. I was so sure nobody would go against me, I didn't think anyone would be that stupid to think that a human family would hold a key to my most valuable possessions."**

 **"Your confidence didn't kill my parents, but maybe, maybe you could've managed to save them."** She couldn't stop the tears from falling again.  **"I need to leave now,"** she outstretched her hand towards him.  **"Please, give me my key back."**

Baldwin separated the keys and handed it to her. He couldn't believe that she would think about the key in this moment. As soon as she left the room, he was the one who slumped to the floor. The only thing keeping him from rampaging was hope that her action of taking the key back represented. Maybe she would come back to him one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much love I've been getting for this story. Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments. Sorry it took me so long to update.
> 
> Keep on loving our Baldwin!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay, guys, this is where smut starts ;)
> 
> The first part of the chapter goes to Jet_fire and W.A. Hope it satisfied your curiosity :)
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the love.

**10 YEARS PRIOR**

 

Baldwin set in a vampire chamber of the Congregation, hating the fact that, as per usual, another vote had to be taken the next day. It bewildered him that most daemons and witches usually couldn't see the most obvious things, they were wasting everyone's time. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being on the Congregation, though, he craved power and the Congregation provided even more of it. He tipped over a glass of wine he was holding, perhaps he could see Maria tonight to at least entertain himself if he had to stay in Venice.

Domenico Michele made sure Baldwin and he were alone when he entered the chamber. **"That family in Scotland that you protect..."**  Baldwin looked up, trying not to give away anything. **"They are in danger."**  

 **"Everyone knows that that family is under my protection, do you seriously think anyone would attack them? Moreover, what reason would they have?"** He tipped the glass again, focusing on the way that wine moved inside of it.

 **"That's exactly why I'm telling you."**  Domenico joined Baldwin on the sofa, pouring himself a glass of wine too.  **"They came to a conclusion that they might be in a relation with your archive since they've lived nearby it for centuries. What you have against me is in there, I know it. It's bad enough that you already have the document, I don't want anyone else to see it."**

 **"They have absolutely nothing to do with my archive."** Lying was not a foreign thing to Baldwin, so he practiced for centuries to have as little physical reaction as possible so it would go unnoticed.  **"Let's say that that's true, that they are in danger. Who would be insane enough to go against me?"**

 **"Arturo and his allies,"** Domenico ran a hand through his slightly wavy hair, realizing how crazy it sounded when he said it out loud. Not even way more powerful creatures would dare going against any of the De Clermonts, especially Baldwin.

 **"You are losing you touch, Domenico."** Baldwin felt relieved. Arturo was just decades old and a son of his old Spanish ally, Aurelio. He did gather a few young vampires around himself and it did raise some concerns in the world of vampires, but Aurelio convinced Baldwin that it was sort of a coping mechanism for young vampires who suddenly had to live a completely different life. Aurelio said that it was better than having new vampires feeding uncontrollably, causing massacres that wouldn't go unnoticed.

Baldwin couldn't imagine in that moment that a day later he would be in Scotland, avenging Grace's family. Needless to say, Arturo was the last one who felt Baldwin's wreath, he didn't even blink an eye before killing his old friend and ally, not wanting to even give a second thought whether Arturo was actually involved.

Domenico's words and the consequences of his own recklessness haunted him every single day in the following years.

 

**1 DAY LATER**

 

Annie decided to check Grace's apartment after work, she wanted to make sure everything was okay and she figured she should also water the few plants Grace owned. Annie's heart came to a halt when she tried to open the door, but the key wouldn't turn because the door was already unlocked. She contemplated calling the police right away, but she opted to fish out a phone from her purse to have it ready in case she needed it. She held her breath as she opened the door, the light in the hallway was on and the first thing she saw was a small suitcase, which caused her to exhale in relief for a few seconds.

 **"Grace, it's me."** Annie entered the living room, but it was empty.   **"Gracie?"** She got no reply. The door to her room was left ajar and she pushed it further into the darkness of the room. Silhouette of Grace's body curled in a fetal position was visible on her bed.  **"I'm going to turn on the light now, honey."** One push on the switch revealed a mini hill of tissues by Grace's feet and a whole box right next to her, but it seemed that she wasn't crying at the moment. Annie knew she wasn't supposed to ask anything, so she simply offered help. **"What can I do for you?"** She set on the edge of the bed, scanning Grace's face. Her nose was red because of irritation, her eyelids were swollen and her eyes were bloody.

 **"Nothing, thank you."** She set up, giving false, reassuring smile to Annie.  **"I will be fine in a few days."**

 **"I feel like crap for not being able to help you."** After Annie's twin brother had died, there were times when she contemplated killing herself to end the suffering, but Grace helped make the biggest part of pain go away with her mystical ability. Annie felt like something big happened, but Grace wouldn't or couldn't let her help her.

 **"Honestly, Annie, there's nothing you can do,"** Grace squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her again.  **"I went to Scotland and now I need some time to... You know, gather myself together."**

 **"You reminded me of no question asked rule before you left, so I know that you're not telling me the whole truth. I will, however, keep my promise and not question you. I just want you to know that I'm here for whatever you might need."** Annie returned the hand squeeze.

**"I'm grateful for that."**

 

 

** 1 MONTH LATER  
**

 

Grace tried to function normally, she went to work, to classes, she did all the chores, all the academic obligations, but her head was in another place. Baldwin was in her mind every single minute of the day, but  when she would finally managed to fall asleep, the pictures of her parents were in front of her eyes. The nightmares she used to have when she was younger returned, but now that she got to see in which state her family was when they were murdered, they were much more detailed and troublesome. So, she decided to see Dr Banner, a therapist she used to see when she was a teenager, again.

Dr Banner was an older man, just months from his retirement and he always wore plaid suits. He made no exception this time, he set in his big leather chair right across from Grace, dressed in one them.  **"I'm really glad to see you, Grace, but I can't say that I'm happy to see you here again. How are you?"**

Grace squirmed in her chair under his warm gaze.  **"I haven't been doing well recently."**

**"Same rules still apply here, I won't force you to tell me anything. If you feel like crying, cry, if you feel like yelling, yell, if you feel like just being quiet for a while, be quiet."**

Before he even got to finish his sentence, Grace's dam broke and she couldn't stop the tears. She barely even got to say anything for the rest of her appointment.

 

**2 MONTHS LATER**

 

Dr Banner tapped a pan on his notebook. **"So, you are telling me that you saw photos of your parents on the crime scene."**

Grace let out a deep breath, torn between what she needed to say and what she was allowed to say without sounding crazy. **"Well, you could say so."**

**"I'm sure you realize that this triggered your nightmares and we have to talk it over. So, tell me, what was your first reaction after you had seen them?"**

 

**3 MONTHS LATER**

 

 **"I'm glad your nightmares are getting less frequent, Grace."**  Dr Banner took off his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

Grace was relieved that she managed to go one full week without nightmares, but her thoughts were still occupied by Baldwin. **"Can we talk about something else, Dr?"**

 **"Of course."** He put the glasses back on, straightening his back.

 **"There's someone in my life, a man."** Dr Banner leaned forward, a sign that she got his full attention. **"He's a bit older."**

 **"It's completely normal for you to be looking for a father figure in a man after what you've been through."**  He disposed of the notebook.

 **"Yeah, I don't think that's the case here, Doc. I don't know how to put this without it coming out the wrong way. The thing is... Okay, let's get something clear first, he's not a criminal."** Grace uncrossed her legs only to cross them back again. Dr Banner lifted an eyebrow, not saying anything.  **"The circumstances were such that he got an information** **that my parents might be in danger."**

 **"Did he tell you that or did you find out some other way?"**  He grabbed back the notebook.

**"Let's say he was willing to share that information with me."**

**"Can you imagine how much courage it took for him to tell you that? Do you thing he feels guilty?"**

**"I know he does."** Grace started picking the fabric of the couch on which she was sitting.

 **"Let's get to the core, shall we? Do you feel like he killed them?"** Dr sat back in the chair, intertwining his own fingers in front of him.

 **"God, no. But, maybe... Maybe, if he did something... Maybe they would be still alive today."** She wiped away a tear that escaped.

**"This might sound rough, but I have to say it. People make mistakes and sometimes those mistakes have no consequences and sometimes they do. His had a terrible one. But, you can't live by the rules of what if, it will destroy you, Grace. He wasn't the one who killed them, he wasn't involved, if he were sure that your family would get hurt, I'm sure he would've reacted differently."**

Grace was surprised by his straightforwardness, he usually made her come to conclusions on her own.

**"Forgiveness is the most noble and valuable gift you can give to someone."**

 

**4 MONTHS LATER**

 

Grace felt like Dr Banner's help reached its limits, she just needed more time to clear her head.

 **"You have my, number, Grace. I'll always find time for you, even though I'm retiring soon."** Dr Banner did something he did a handful of times, he hugged Grace. **"Allow yourself to be happy, kid. I think the meaning of life is to be happy. Do whatever your heart desires, always."**

 

**6 MONTHS LATER**

 

Grace found herself exiting a bus in the city of Volterra, Tuscany. Only then did she start thinking that she should've thought it through some more. Baldwins memories revealed that he spent most of his birthdays here, but she couldn't be sure. Heck, she didn't even know where his house was.

She saw a group of taxi drivers gathered on a taxi stop and decided to try her luck. She silently cursed herself for thinking that wearing heels would be a good idea, cobble seemed to be everywhere in Italy. She dragged her suitcase to the group, feeling more than one pair of eyes on her, making her utterly uncomfortable. **"Good afternoon, gentlemen, do you happen to know where Baldwin Montclair's house is?"**

She felt a sudden change in energy as they exchanged a few quick glances among themselves, it was followed by unanimous: **"Si."** One of them put her suitcase in his trunk and drove her for the next 10 minutes,  barely even saying anything. She thought he was going to scam her because he didn't turn on the taximeter, but he didn't even want to charge her. She just left what she hoped was enough on the dashboard when he left the car to get her suitcase.

Baldwin's house was located on a small hill, surrounded by vineyards. She knew what to expect, but she was still surprised, from the outside, the house looked so warm and inviting even though it was made of stones. Just as she made a few steps towards it, she felt Baldwin's presence and her hear thumped.

Baldwin set in his office, downing another glass of wine. He knew that vampires couldn't get drunk, but he could swear he sensed Grace's scent and he thought he started hallucinating. Then he caught the sound of heels clicking which was getting louder and louder, he stood up and waited by the door with a glass still in his hand. As soon as the door opened, he grabbed an unsuspecting woman's elbow and spun her around until she was trapped between a desk and Baldwin. **"Grace?"** He immediately let go of her.

 **"Baldwin."** Grace's breath hitched. He looked tired, so tired. Big dark circles formed around his eyes and he looked even paler than usual.

He went back to sofa in his previous sitting position, his eyes didn't leave Grace and she followed him, taking a half full glass out of his hand, placing it in front of the sofa. Her knee length wide dress allowed her to sit on Baldwins lap, bending her knees so that her shins were next to Baldwin's thighs, her head found its place in the crook of his neck. His hands remained in the same position, one on the armrest and the other on the seat of the couch.

 **"I missed you."** Grace's voice sent vibration over the skin of Baldwin's neck. She shifted so she could look at him, placing her small hands on the sides of his face, staring directly into his eyes. **"So much."** She leaned in to kiss dark circles around his eyes, hoping that somehow she would be able to erase them. He still remained motionless. **"Aren't you going to say anything?"**

He put his forehead on hers and she slid her hands on his shoulders, then he rubbed his cheek on hers with his eyes closed, inhaling her scent deeply. " **Grace..."**

She backed away a little so she could look into his tired, yet warm eyes again. She ran her hand through his hair, leaving it to rest at the nape of his neck. **"Why won't you touch me?"**

 **"Because, Grace, if I touch you..."**  He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply again and when he opened them, they weren't warm anymore, they looked like fire was burning inside his irises.  **"If I touch you now, I won't be able to stop. I've wanted nothing but to touch you since I saw you at the airport."** His eyes didn't leave hers. **"The thing is, if you give yourself to me, I will be yours forever. I know that it's hard for you to comprehend, but you are my mate, I know it. I can feel it in my bones, in my blood, in my heart. I ache to touch you."**

 **"You mean that I don't get what it feels like craving contact whenever I'm around you, how my nerve endings start vibrating when you are near me? When you were in front of the church, I felt you were there even though I couldn't see you."** Her hands were on his face again.

 **"You can feel it too?"** She bit her lip and pressed her lips against his softly instead of answering. She parted her lips a little, inviting him to do the same, but he still remained frozen, causing her to back away once again. **"I don't think you understand. The animal part of me will sometimes make me so jealous and dominant that it will be overbearing, but that's not something I can control. If you ever want to walk away, I will let you, but it will be the death of me. I mean it, Grace, I will be yours until I take my last breath. Do you understand?"**

**"I don't think I will ever want anyone else after this. Shut up and kiss me, now."**

Baldwin scanned her whole body before putting his hands on her ass and pulling her into him. He parted his lips as soon as they touched hers. Tip of his tongue traveled across the seam of her lover lip before tasting the inside of her mouth. He growled, pulling her stronger into him. She could feel how much he wanted her thanks to her panties being the only barrier between her and his trousers.

Grace bit his lip and tugged on it, earning herself another growl. Her hips started moving slowly, giving Baldwin a signal to take further action. He ran his hand through her now straightened hair, tugging a little, so he could separate from her. Her lips were swollen and red and her gray eyes stared at him with such intensity she could melt ice only if she wanted to. **"God, you are so beautiful."** Her lips curved in a smile, revealing her teeth.

His hand traveled down her back until it reached the curve of her ass, the other one traveled up her thigh, hitching up her skirt and resting for a few second on her covered core before applying pressure and moving his fingers slowly. **"Baldwin!"** Grace giggled and lifted her hips a little, throwing her head back. Baldwin used this opportunity to graze his teeth down her neck before placing a little kiss on her collarbone.

Grace opened her eyes when she no longer could feel Baldwins hand between her legs. It was now resting on her shoulder blades and the one that rested on the curve of her ass moved below it and lifted her so Baldwin could lay her on her back. He kissed her forehead before he went back for her lips. His hand was between her legs again, moving panties to the side so he could slip his index finger inside her, while rubbing her with his thumb. Grace could feel tension travel further south in her body and she was sure her heal would pierce through the couch if it were made of the material of worse quality. Baldwin's index finger was joined by his middle finger and Grace wasn't sure how much longer she could endure the sweet torture. Baldwin loved how softness and warmth of Grace felt around his fingers and Grace vastly enjoyed his cold fingers as a contrast to her burning skin.

Baldwin's fingers inside her and lips on hers were soon too much for Grace to take and Baldwin felt it, he felt blood rushing to her core as her back arched. Just a few more strokes had her whimper: **"Yes, Baldwin, yes,"** her hand flew to the floor, grazing the glass, breaking it and spilling wine all over the floor. He smiled against her lips as she came down from her high.

He set up, watching her chest come to even movements before opening her eyes. **"Wow, thank you for that."**

 **"No, thank you, I've imagine doing this so many times, but this was way better."**  Baldwin grabbed her hand and kissed it.

His tousled hair made him even more attractive even though Grace didn't think it was possible.  **"Sorry about the glass."**

 **"Grace..."** Baldwin ran both of his hands down her legs before taking off her shoes and tossing them aside. He lifted her off the couch and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips. **"You could beak anything or everything in this house for all I care."** She dipped in for a chaste kiss, while her hand tried to smooth out his hair. **"Now, I want to make myself yours, if you agree."**


	8. Chapter 8

Grace ran her hands up Bladwin's neck, into his hair and then back to the nape oh his neck. Baldwin pressed her harder against himself as he carried her to his bedroom. Her scent took over every other scent surround him and her heartbeat rang in his ears. During the centuries, he has heard numerous stories about mating, but none of them did it justice. He slowly put down Grace in front of his bed and cupped her cheeks, running a thumb over her slightly chapped lips.

Grace ran her hands from his shoulders, over his chests to his hips. Much to her surprise, he wasn't wearing a three piece suit, he wasn't even wearing a tie, only black trousers and white shirt which she untucked. Grace's nails scratched the skin on his sides underneath it. Baldwin ushered her to stand on her toes, but he still had to lower himself so he could kiss her. Her lower lip was already between his teeth, but he bit harder when she cupped him over the trousers  and ran her palm up and down his hardness.

 **"Fuck, Grace!"** He pulled the upper part of his body away from her, keeping his eyes closed, but he pushed the lower part harder in her hand. She would occasionally squeeze him and then continue palming him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with her devilish smile and the sparks in here eyes which made him glad his room was well lit so he could meet Grace's full glow. As far as he remembered he had never before felt such a strong desire to be inside of someone. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, feeling the fast rhythm of her heartbeat beneath them, then he grabbed a handful of her dress below her neck and yanked it so hard and fast that it tore all the way to the part of the dress laying over her hips. With one more swift move, the indigo blue dress completely tore,  pieces falling around Grace's bare feet.

 **"Heeeey, I really liked that dress."** She crossed her arms in front of her black laced bra, blocking Baldwin's view.

He tilted his head and uttered the most sarcastic apology Grace has ever heard. **"I'm sorry about that."**

She hooked two fingers of both of her hands between two middle buttons of his shirt, doing what he had previously done to her dress, sending buttons flying all over the room. **"Yeah, just like I am for doing this."**

Baldwin licked his lips as he tossed the shirt away, then he pressed his lips above the edge of her bra, right over hear heart, standing motionless for a few seconds. When Grace started feeling uncomfortable, she set on the bed and Baldwin lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He placed a few more kisses above her heart and then his lips traveled just a few centimeters from there. His teeth grazed her lace clothed nipple, before biting it softly, then he pulled the material so it rested underneath hear breast as his mouth circled the nipple. Baldwin noticed that Grace wasn't very vocal, but her fingers digging into his shoulders told him he was on the right path. He pinched the other nipple before unclasping the bra and tossing it aside to rest somewhere near his shirt. Grace rested on her elbows as he enjoyed watching Baldwin take off his shoes and socks and  pull off his trousers along with his boxers. Baldwin's penis sprung free in his glorious size and hardness. Grace was the one biting and licking her lips now as she got up from the bed, but Baldwin pushed her back, sending her flat on her back on the bed. **"Not now, Grace, there will be time for that. I just want to learn what it's like to be connected with you."**

He pulled off her panties, trailing his nose down her navel and placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh. Her smell was far more intense there and he became even harder.

**"Vampires don't have STDs, right?"**

Baldwin joined Grace on the bed, lying on top oh her, kissing her forehead. **"No."**

 **"You can't get me pregnant either?"**  Her cheek connected with his and her hot breath washed over his ear as she bit it.

She waited for a few second for his answer and it sounded so much different from the previous one even though it was completely the same. **"No."** He pushed her legs further apart with his knee. He kissed her chin first and then he kissed every centimeter of her face. **"If we do this, Grace, there is no going back."** His eyes locked with her, looking for approval.

 **"As if I'd ever want to go back."** She pulled him in for a kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, sliding over his.

He guided himself with his hand inside her. She was warm and wet and the pressure he felt as he entered slowly sent him into frenzy, letting uncontrollable growls over and over again until he was fully inside her.

Grace instinctively pulled her hips up, wanting to accommodate him better. The fullness she felt caused her to feel goosebumps wash over her whole body and the growls he let out aroused her even more. **"I need you to move, darling."**

He pulled out a little bit, only to slam back in. **"Darling?"** Grace's eyes shut in embarrassment at the realization of what she said.  **"There's no need for that, I actually like it."** She peeked through one eye, assessing the look on his face. **"Your wish is my command, darling."** He started moving at a slow, steady pace, until she was slick enough for him to move faster.

Grace's hands roamed all over his body and her lips left his only to kiss and bite areas between his shoulders and his throat. She loved the friction that their bodies caused, especially in her breast region. His rhythm matched hers and it felt like their bodies sang in perfect harmony. The feeling from just minutes ago kicked back in and she knew she was close to her release once again and so did he. His moves became faster and harder, but less even. He showered her with kisses everywhere his mouth could reach as he slammed into her even faster. Soon he felt the pressure surrounding him change and Grace's hands left his body, grabbing the bed sheet. He stopped moving, letting Grace ride her orgasm at the pace that suited her. Her small whimpers and clouded eyes after her calmed down almost sent him over the edge too.

When tingles left her body, Grace opened her eyes and Baldwin was staring at her with fire in his eyes. The hardness inside of her was an obvious sign that he wasn't done yet. She pushed him to his back, feeling empty as he slid out of her for a few seconds before he slowly lowered herself on him as she straddled him. She immediately started moving her hips fast, knowing he was close.

His hands flew to her ass, urging her to go even faster. **"Say my name, Grace."**

 **"Lucius..."** His whole body tensed. **"Sigeric..."** He sat up. **"Benoit..."** He bit her shoulder, but not hard enough to pierce her skin. **"Christ..."** She didn't get to finish his fourth name and she felt being filled with his hot liquid. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, thrusting inside her a few more times, before taking her down with him, leaving her body. **"Now I know which name is your favourite."**

It took Baldwin a little time to focus, but as soon as he did, his lips were back on Grace's, until he satisfied her thirst for her taste. She rolled off him, lying on her side and he mirrored her position. **"Grace, that was unbelievable. Trust me when I say that never in my life have I felt something like this."**

 **"I'm certainly far less experienced than you are,"**  she winked at him, alluding at the memories he shared with her,  **"But neither have I."** She got off the bed, leaving Baldwin lying there.  **"I need to take a shower."**

 **"Of course, you have everything in my bathroom, but the products are for men, we'll get some more tomorrow."**  His eyes were on Grace's still red cheeks until she turned around.

 **"That's not a problem."** Grace took a long hot shower, thinking about the previous events. She was deeply in love once before, but this couldn't compare even though it was completely new.

She exited the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her. She found and put on one of Baldwin shirts. He was already peacefully asleep, still in the same position, just under the cover. She went back to his office, grabbed her over-sized bag and went back to the room. The phone clock showed that it was already past midnight and she put it on the nightstand, sneaking into bed again.

She wasn't as stealthy as she though because Baldwin woke up immediately. **"You are back."** He pulled her to him as she kissed him deeply.

 **"Midnight has passed, so happy birthday. It's your 1800th, if I'm not wrong."** She pressed herself against his naked body, hugging him tight. **"May all of your wishes come true."**

 **"I think they already have."** He returned the hug.  **"They definitely have. I never thought there was someone for me out there. I didn't even know I was waiting for you and I was, my whole existence."**

 **"Did you feel this way when I was a kid, because they would be gross."**  She already knew the answer.

 **"No, God, no. I have always felt something special for you, but not this. I've always enjoyed your company, even though I don't really like kids. But, when I saw you at the airport, it's like my whole world changed in a second."** His fingers moved up and down her spine, underneath his shirt. **"Now it's my turn to ask a question or two. How did you find me and how did you know it's my birthday."**

 **"I saw it in your memories, you spent most of your birthdays here. I saw that it was Volterra, but I didn't know the exact location of your house, so I asked around. I took the risk, I was hoping you'd be here and I was lucky enough that you were."**  She rubbed her nose over the crook of his neck.  **"As for the date..."** She lifted up, leaning on her elbow.  **"I saw it on the pocket watch your father gave you for one of your birthdays. The beautiful one that shows a day, a month and a Moon phase, made of Sterling silver, I believe."** His whole body tensed and Grace knew his thoughts ran back to his father's death.  **"Hey."** She pecked his lips.  **"Look at me."** She pecked them again.  **"I have a gift for you."**

She shot out of the bed, raced to her suitcase which she left by the entrance door, took two paper bags out of it and raced back.  **"Ta-dah!"** She presented him with the bags and he opened them immediately. One contained a pair of colourful sneakers and the other contained gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. **"I've already washed them so you can wear them right away."**

His laughter was so loud and contagious that she immediately started laughing too. He put the gifts back in the bags and put them on the floor. **"Thank you."** He pulled her arm and she landed on top of him, he pressed his lips against hers hard without opening them. **"I love it."**

 **"I'm not done yet."**  She got under the cover, trailing kisses down his chest to his belly button, her hand grabbed his shaft and it started twitching immediately. Her tongue circled the tip of it and her mouth followed.

Baldwin pulled off the covers. **"Look at me, Grace, I want to watch you."** Her eyes met with his as she started moving faster. **"This is the best birthday ever."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of love you've been giving to this story is insane. Thank you all so much for your support.

A sunbeam peaked through curtains, slowly moving until it reached Grace's face. The hotness of Baldwin's room on this summer day was somewhat bearable because she was flush against his cold body. She expected him to be a lot cooler, but this worked too. The sunlight made her stir a bit at first, but she soon had to move so it didn't fall directly over her eyes. Baldwin remained motionless as she peeled off of his bod, giving her a chance to explore his body with her eyes. She noticed it last night, but now she was able to pay more attention to his pale skin that was scarred in various places on his body, there were scars on his legs, arms and stomach. The one too close to his heart occupied her attention, its location and size made it obvious that it could've been lethal.

Not wanting to disturb Baldwin's rest, she got out of bed, got dressed and headed out to find Baldwin's stash of snacks to quiet down her stomach's hungry protest. Lucky for her, Baldwin kept his food in the kitchen, like any human being. Munching on mixed nuts, she looked around the kitchen. Just like his kitchen in his Scottish home, this one had everything any regular kitchen had, she assumed it was for keeping a charade. Well, it lacked the only thing she needed at the moment, food that could actually make her full. When she ate everything that was available and when she made sure there was nothing else to eat, Grace left the house and walked down to the vineyard.

She stretched, soaking up the Sun. She hoped to get some tan, but she knew chances for that were slim, she was more likely to just get burns on her pale skin. Walking between vines, she occasionally plucked grapes, enjoying the sweet taste of them, coming to a conclusion that the wine made of them must taste heavenly. She was at the outskirts of the vineyard when she felt the familiar tingle overtaking her body, she turned to face the house, knowing that she would see Baldwin in the distance. Never has she sensed him being this far away.

It took Baldwin three seconds to pretty much ram into Grace putting his arms around the small of her back, helping her keep her balance. His lips rested on her forehead before they met hers in a feather lite kiss. **"That was fast."** Her skin felt too hot from standing in the Sun for too long, so she was glad she felt his coolness against it again.

**"You have yet to see fast."**

**"Let's just say I'm glad you aren't always this fast."**  She rubbed his biceps as she grinned at him and he slapped her ass at her innuendo.  **"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I ate all of your snacks."**

Baldwin let go of Grace instantly. **"Shit."** He punched in a number in his phone and all Grace could understand was pizza and spaghetti. **"Your food will be here in about 30 minutes, I apologize, I completely forgot about it. You must be starving."**

 **"I'm not really starving now that I ate all of your nuts and some grapes. Anyhow..."** Grace's fingers smoothed out a crease on Baldwin's t-shirt.  **"I see that you are wearing my gift, you look really nice. Strange, but nice."**

 **"I'd wear a sack if it were a gift from you."** His voice oozed honesty, not pure flattery.

 **"You look younger in it, not a day over a 1 500."** She caressed small wrinkles that formed around his eyes thanks to his smile, then she used her thumbs to trace the area where dark circles around his eyes were last night.  **"It seems that you rested well."**

 **"I did. I don't usually sleep this long, I need only a couple of hours of sleep every few days, but I couldn't properly sleep, since you..."**  He didn't sound accusatory, but he still chose not to finish his sentence.

Grace caressed the exposed skin of Baldwin's arms. **"We have to talk about that, but not now."** The occasionally uneven skin of his arms incited her to change the subject. **"I noticed you have many scars."**

 **"Mhm."** He outstretched his arms for Grace to see the scars better. **"Do you like them?"** A self-satisfied smile was plastered over his face.

 **"No."** His smile wiped out in a second. **"I mean, physically, I like them. Guess it's a primeval thing of women being attracted to warriors, but since your skin scarred, it means that you had grave injuries."** Her hand rubbed the place where the big scar was.  **"This one in particular."**

His hand took hers and he kissed each finger individually. **"That's my favourite one."** The smug smile was back on his face.

 **"How can you have that attitude?"**  Grace narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head slowly.

**"Because, my darling, I enjoy a good fight and I am not afraid of dying."**

Arms crossed in front of chest, Grace pursed her lips. **"I don't want you to get in trouble anymore."**

 **"I'll try my best to behave, but I can't run away from fights."**  He engulfed her in a hug with her arms still over her chest.

 **"You better, otherwise, you'll have to deal with me."** She uncrossed her arms, reaching his shoulder blades.

 **"Well, that's one battle I would never enjoy."** He kissed the top of her head. **"Let's go on a date tonight."**

Grace nodded her head against his chest in approval.

* * *

 

 

Baldwin set across from Grace in a secluded part of a dim lit restaurant as smooth jazz played in the background. He intently watched her lips that she bit as she browsed through the menu, her tongue occasionally darted to smooth out the place she previously had bitten. Two wavy strands of hair framed her face perfectly as the rest of it was tied in a bun. The spaghetti straps black silky dress revealed a bit of cleavage as she slightly leaned forward, the key pendant on her chest moved as she flipped through the pages. The sip of wine traveling down her throat was carefully followed by Baldwin's eyes.

 **"Have you decided what you want, miss?"** A waiter approached their table again, breaking Baldwin's concentration.

 **"A steak, please, as well done as possible."** She handed him the menu.

He asked Baldwin in Italian what Grace assumed to be the same question, but he responded in English: **"Same, just as rare as it gets."**

The second the waiter turned his back, Grace started trailing tips of her fingers over the back of Baldwin's.

 **"You are a monster Grace,"** she stopped her movements. **"To do that to a poor innocent steak, to destroy it like that..."**

 **"Yup, I'm a terrible person."**  She continued moving her fingers until someone walked by and she was about to pull her hand back, but Baldwin grabbed and pullet it to his lips.

 **"Don't ever do that again, don't pull away. I don't care if there are million people around us, if you feel like touching me, touch me. If you feel like kissing me, kiss me, I will never deny you."** The depth of Baldwin's voice and the sincerity in it made Grace blush as a familiar feeling arose in her lower stomach and Baldwin let out a laugh. **"Well, you need to have a proper meal, so we'll leave that for later."**

Grace pulled her hand away and gaped in shock. **"How did you know?"**

 **"I can smell it."** He licked his lips before taking a sip of wine.

 **"That's absolutely not fair,"** she crossed her legs as if it were going to make anything better.

 **"Why not? You know when I want you too."** Grace'e eyebrow shot up and he leaned to peck her lips. **"Always."**

About an hour later, Grace was so full she refused to have a dessert and Baldwin was grateful for that, because his need for Grace rose through ought the dinner. He led her deeper into the town instead heading to the parking.  **"Where are we going, Baldwin?"** She pointed to her golden high heeled sandals with a few thin straps holding her feet in place:  **"These weren't made for walking over cobble stones."**

 **"It will only take a minute."** He kissed the scar behind her ear and then he placed a kiss on her exposed back.

Stepping back, her butt was met with his hardness, exposing his intention. She spun around, pressing herself against him, kissing him, breathing him in. **"Okay."**

He led her through narrow streets until they reached a dark alley before he pinned her against a wall pushing himself between her legs, throwing her clutch to the side giving her sloppy kisses as she moaned in his mouth. Her fingers tugged on his hair and she hooked one leg over his hip. Moving one of the straps over her shoulder, the fabric of her dress moved, exposing her breast, allowing Baldwin to kiss the naked flash. **"Wait, Baldwin, someone might see us."**

Baldwin stopped Grace from pulling the strap up. **"Do you really think I would let anyone see you this exposed. You being in this state is reserved for me and me only."** Her protest were silenced when Baldwin fell to his knees, lifting the dress over his head and biting her clit softly before kissing it over her panties. He emerged from below her dress, pulling the panties down. **"Lift your leg."** He tapped Grace's right calf and she did, holding onto him for balance. She repeated the action with her left one too and Baldwin crammed her panties in his pocket. His lender fingers unbuttoned his pants and before he reached for his zipper, Grace bit his neck and then left wet kisses all over it. He hitched up her dress, lowering his pants just enough to take out his penis, pumping it a few times before guiding himself inside her as she hitched her leg around him again. Grace tugged onto Baldwin's shirt as he slammed into her over and over again. He dug his fingers into her thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. The other strap of Grace's dress slid over her other shoulder too and Baldwin lifted her as she dug her heel in his ass so he could suck onto her breasts, leaving red marks all over them.

Grace's hips followed Baldwins rhythm as the back of her head occasionally collided with the hard wall behind her. Her ankles locked behind Baldwins back, urging him to move faster and harder. The small marks on her breasts stung slightly and she loved the feeling of it. When he left the last mark, he kissed Grace hard, their teeth clashing together, his tongue leaving her mouth only to enter it again.

 **"You taste like my two favourite things."** Baldwin buried his nose in the crook of her neck, feeling her muscles clench around him. 

Grace could barely focus as tension rose in her abdomen. **"Which two things?"**

Baldwin rammed harder and harder, protecting the back of her head with his hand. **"Wine and, well, yourself. Yourself, of course, being at least a hundred times tastier."**

Grace hugged Baldwin around his shoulders as her body shook, one of her hands laying at the back of his neck. Waves of satisfaction washed over her and the pulsating muscles of her nether region sparked Baldwin's orgasm too. Grace's legs became loose and shaky and Baldwin held her tighter as he thrust one last time. Grace showered Baldwin's face with kissed before he put her down. Pressing his forehead against hers, Baldwin tucked himself back in and zipped his trousers, rolling up his sleeves. Grace adjusted her straps and reached to get her panties from Baldwins pocket, but he backed away. **"Come on, you can't do that."**

 **"Of course I can."**  He turned his back and picked up her clutch, but offered his hand to Grace. She gladly took it, because her legs were still being unstable.

She tried to fix what was left of her hairstyle with one hand, not letting go of Baldwin. **"I feel uncomfortable and exposed, this is really a stupid move."** She tried to reach for the panties again while they were still in the dark, but she had no luck once more. **"You're going to pay for this."**

 **"With interest, I hope."**  One second he was kissing her cheek and in the other he pushed her back behind him.  **"Don't move."** He handed her the clutch, taking what was obviously a fighting stance, with knees slightly apart, back hunched.

Grace felt what she thought was cold wind, but she was proved wrong when a red haired woman around her height appeared in front of Baldwin. **"Hello, Baldwin."**

He straightened, taking a much less threatening stance, but Grace froze and Baldwin reached for her. **"What are you doing in my region, Anika?"**

 **"Just like always, just buying some wine. I'm not here to fight you or anything."** She started walking towards Baldwin, moving her body graciously, swaying her hips, skillfully waking over the cobble stones unlike Grace. **"But, what do you have there, Mr. Montclair? You smell, wonderful, love."** Baldwin's grip tightened around Grace's hand.

Baldwin's touch have Grace security and she relaxed a bit. **"Thanks, it's "Burberry" perfume."**

 **"And she's funny, you got yourself a fine specimen there. Her scent is so strong that it overpowers yours, very interesting."**  She reached for a strand of Grace's hair, but she found herself between a wall and Baldwin in an instant.

His forearm pressed her throat, his sharp teeth were just millimeters from her eyes and she struggled to reach the ground with her feet.  **"If you just think about laying a finger on her one more time, you'll lose your arm in the best case scenario. No one touches what's mine."**

Grace ran to them, pulling Baldwin's forearm. **"Let her go, Baldwin."**

 **"Stay out of this, Grace."**  He didn't budge, nor did he look at her and she moved back. It took him a fraction of a second to replace his forearm with his hand, digging fingers in Anika's throat as she desperately tried to get rid of his grip.  **"Did you forget who I was?"** His voice was so menacing that it gave Grace chills.

He let go of her and she fell to her knees in front of him, rubbing her throat, being glad that his fingers, not his teeth dug in it. **"Of course not, Mr. De Clermont. Forgive me."**

 **"What are you still doing here then?"**  He adjusted his shirt.

Anika was out of Grace's sight so fast that she wondered whether all of this was just a mirage.

Baldwin rolled up one of his sleeves again. **"The younger they are, the less respect they show. Unbelievable... Let's go home."** He offered a hand to Grace, but she stepped back and his eyebrows furrowed. **"What's wrong?"**

 **"There wasn't any need for such a violence, she's a woman, for fucks sake."**  Grace was quiet, but she was raging, speaking through her teeth.

**"No, no, Grace, she wasn't. She was just a female vampire. She isn't any less dangerous than an average male vampire."**

**"Still, this was uncalled for."**

**"Really, uncalled for?" She tried to touch what's mine and she called you love."**  He walked over to her, hands in his pockets.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to a side. **"Great, now I'm a thing."**

He cupped her cheeks a little too harsh, turning her head towards him. **"Jesus... You are not a thing."** He shut his eyes, willing himself to calm down. When he opened them, hers were piercing through him. **"You are not a thing, but you are mine. I told you that. You are mine."** He let out a breath he was holding. **"We are very territorial  and in our world, it's all about power and dominance. Also hierarchy. She's been around for barely a hundred years and she obviously needed a reminder about all of this."** Grace pushed her tongue against she inside of her mouth. **"Do you understand this, darling?  Tell me you do."** It was more of a plea than an order.

 **"I'll try."** She grabbed his wrists, removing his hands from her face, intertwining their fingers.

He put his chin on top of her head, freeing one had so he could trail fingers down her spine. **"I'm as yours as you are mine, my darling."**

She grabbed his butt in the approval of that statement. **"What did she sense if not my perfume? What do I smell like?"**

**"She was right, you do smell wonderful. Lotus flower, that's your natural scent. And your blood, the way your blood moves through your body is the most calming melody I've ever heard."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since the last time I updated that I'm pretty sure some of you forgot that this fanfic even existed. Sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you for your support <3

Grace went to sleep alone, Bladwin said he would join her soon, but she woke up in the middle of the night surrounded by the emptiness of his big bed. Laying her bare feet on the ground, she got up and went to the place where she had previously left him. She stopped and leaned on a door frame, not wanting to disturb him. He was engrossed in what he was doing, his eyes never left his laptop screen. One of his hands was on a mouse and his rolled up sleeves uncovered his flexing forearm muscles, while he ran his other hand through his hair. He kept his back straight and feet on the floor parallel and motionless.

 **"You do realize I know that you are watching me?"** Grace jerked at the sound of his voice, being completely unaware of his abilities at that moment.

His outstretched arm was an invitation for her to join him and she did, placing her hand in his, while laying her other arm on his chest, resting her hand on his shoulder. She showered his neck with soft kisses and Baldwin closed his eyes, letting out a silent growl. **"What are you doing?"**

He rubbed his cheek on the back of her hand before guiding her to sit on his lap, trailing his fingers over her exposed legs, barely covered by her shorts. He continued with his movement, while also getting back to his work. **"I'm just doing a 6 months analysis for one of my companies."**

 **"I can feel your whole body is tense, so I guess something is wrong."**  Grace diverted her gaze from Baldwin's face to the screen.

 **"Yeah..."** He kept flipping from the previous year reports to current reports and back.

**"Is it the fact that DSO is higher by 10 days compared to previous year?"**

**"Actually, yes."**  He squeezed her thigh.  **"How do you know that?"**

 **"I might hold an MA degree in economics, not an MSc, but that's a basic thing."**  Grace almost felt offended at him underestimating her knowledge.  **"Why do you think that's the case?"**

 **"From what I can tell, I think someone just miscalculated it. Which is worse, in my opinion."** Baldwin grabbed his phone from the desk and went through his contact.

 **"What are you doing, Baldwin? It's 1 AM!"** Grace raised her voice at Baldwin, ready to take away the phone from him.

 **"Not in Australia."** He pulled Grace closer, nuzzling his nose in her hair and Grace heard a voice from the phone greeting Baldwin. **"John, what's happening with DSO? You are my fucking CFO and you don't know? Are you that incompetent? Do you know how close I am to firing you?"** Baldwin was fuming and Grace whispered in his ear to relax while he kept silent listening to John's excuses. **"Just fucking fix it. Go through the whole damn report and, for the future reference, I want you to check every single report you send to me. Am I understood."** He hung up before saying a farewell.

 **"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"** Grace narrowed her eyes at Baldwin.

 **"It was too mild for my liking."**  Baldwin pecked Grace's lips and got up, lifting her too.  **"Come hunting with me."**

 **"Now?"**  Grace lowered herself on the floor.

 **"Yes, if you're not tired."** He kissed her more fiercely this time, forgetting for a few second that she needed air more than he did, he had her gasping before he pulled away. Grace was hesitant, but she accepted his proposition. **"Just wear something dark."**

In just over an hour, Baldwin and Grace stood in the middle of woods. Moon lite shining through the branches was the only source of light.  **"I didn't believe you actually owned something other than suits."** He was wearing a black polo shirt, pants less formal than his usual ones and black sneakers.

 **"Yeah, but suits are my favourite. Anyhow, you need to stay there and be still."** He looked around himself, looking for any trails.

 **"Why, are you scared you might mistake me for a prey?"** She leaned on a tree, bending her leg in the knee and placing a foot on it.

 **"I could never mistake you for anyone or anything. I simply don't want you to scare off my prey."** He snapped his had in direction opposite of her. **"Shhh, be quiet."** Baldwin stood still before he started sprinting.

Grace saw in distance what she assumed was a wild hog and she knew that poor animal didn't have a chance. It barely saw the danger and started running before Baldwin caught it. She watched Baldwin looking into the eyes of the animal before sinking his teeth into its neck. Grace bent her knees, squinting so she could see better. She was sure she could handle it and she could, but she didn't like what she saw. Baldwin was draining the life out of the poor animal and when he was done, he just dropped it to the ground, without even taking a second glance at it. His interest has already switched to something else. Once again, he started running beyond fast and another animal didn't stand a chance. This time, he was way closer to Grace. He sunk his teeth straight away and Grace heard poor animal screech loud enough for someone to mistake it for a much larger one. Grace detected its pain. It was a rabbit this time and Baldwin was done much faster, dropping another carcass to the ground.

He straightened up from his squatting position and started walking towards Grace. **"What's wrong?"**

Grace rubbed her throat before answering his question. **"That poor rabbit... You just..."**

 **"It was a hare, much more delicious than a rabbit."** Grace rolled her eyes and Baldwin took a completely unnecessary deep breath to calm down. **"Do you seriously have a problem with me killing animals?"** Grace was about to say something, but he cut her off. **"You eat meat and, yet, you have a problem with it."**

 **"I could tell how frightened it was, in how much pain it was."** She tried to remain calm, but she couldn't control her voice.

**"Yeah and animals have a blast in slaughterhouses before they end up on your table."**

**"Yeah, well..."**  Grace wanted to argue back, but she knew she was defeated.

 **"Hypocrite."** He rubbed her arms before placing a kiss on the top of her head. **"Here's what we are going to do, you will never go hunting with me again, since you have a problem with it. Do we have a deal?"**

 **"I understand that you need this, it's a part of who you are. I would just rather not witness this again."**  She buried her face in his chest.

 **"Then we agreed."** Baldwin wrapped an arm around Grace's shoulders and they started walking towards his car, while she wrapped both of her arms around his waist. **"How do you feel about going to Venice tomorrow? It's about 4 hour drive from here."**

**"I feel like hell yes."**

* * *

 

 

Baldwin took Grace to his family house in Venice, he knew no one was there, but even if someone were, he didn't care. He was ready to come forward to his family, hell, he wanted the whole world to know that Grace was his. Venice was filled with creatures, especially vampires and he wanted to start there.

The second they stepped into the house, Baldwin's hands were on Grace. He pulled her shirt over her head and started kissing her all over her body. He dug his fingers in her ass and she tugged on his hair. Baldwin kisses were mixed with his bites that were not hard enough to puncture her skin. Like multiple previous times, he took the longest time kissing the spot above her heart before moving to her lips. Grace jumped on him, locking her legs around his back and held his face. His smile was so wide that his eyes got halfway closed. **"What?"** Grace pinched his cheek.

 **"I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Actually, I'm pretty sure I was never this happy."** Baldwin pecked her on the lips before throwing himself on the couch, taking her down with him. Grace broke into fits of giggles and Baldwin changed their positions so that he was on top now, nestled between her legs. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but he was stopped midway by a knock on his door. He growled, but got off Grace right away.

Grace jumped off the couch, frantically looking for her shirt. **"Who is that?"**

Baldwin stood by the door, until he caught the scent. **"An old friend."** He watched Grace put on her shirt and tuck her hair behind ear. **"Can I open now?"**

 **"Yes."** Grace was taken aback when she saw who entered the house and she was even more shocked when she gave Baldwin a kiss on both of his cheeks and when he did the same. She recognized the woman in an instant, she was in bed with Baldwin in his fondest memories. Her heels made her as tall as Baldwin, her blond hair perfectly framed her flawless face and she was wearing a skintight black dress. Grace looked down at her own jeans and wrinkled shirt.

**"I picked up your scent and thought I'd drop by to say hello."**

They shared a long smile of two kids sharing a secret that they were sure their parents would never find out. Grace bet they did share quite a few secrets and even more nights together. She couldn't believe that she actually thought even for a second that she could be good enough for someone like Baldwin when creatures far more superior than she existed.

 **"It's nice seeing you, Maria."** Baldwin gestured towards a chair and she walked towards it, exchanging glances with Grace.

 **"I want you to meet someone."** He walked behind her, but his smile was still there and so was hers. Grace tried her best to keep a neutral face. **"Maria, this is Grace. Grace, this is my old friend, Maria."** Maria was hesitant to shake Grace's hand that was already in front of her, but Baldwin gave her a discreet nod, giving her a permission to touch his mate.

 **"It's a delight meeting you, Grace."** Maria held Grace's hand longer than necessary before having a seat.

 **"Likewise."** Grace remained standing as Baldwin set on the couch, still trying not to show her emotions. **"I'm sure that you have a lot to talk about, so I'll leave you. I'm going to explore the city for a while."**  She turned to Baldwin and gave him the most sarcastic smile she has ever given. **"It was nice meeting you, Maria."** She looked at the gorgeous woman once again. She couldn't even blame Baldwin for liking her, she was one of the most beautiful creatures she has ever encountered, yet it didn't help with the fact that she felt like falling apart.

Baldwin took her hand and kissed the back of it. **"I'll join you soon."**

 **"Sure."**  She sounded as cheerful as ever, but she wanted to punch him in the face.

Maria waited until the door shut behind Grace. **"I knew your mate had to be special since you waited for so long. Her scent, her sound, exquisite, really, exquisite."** She lifted a glass Baldwin has filled for her and he did the same.

 **"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist your curiosity. Let me tell you, special isn't even an appropriate word to describe her. I have yet to learn an adjective that would be worthy of her."** He took a big sip of wine.

 **"Does she know that we used to sleep together?"** Baldwin was ready to tear Maria apart before she even got to finish the sentence. **"For Christ's sake, Baldwin, I'm not trying to provoke you. Calm down."** He gritted his teeth, still ready to destroy her. **"It seemed to me that she was irritated by my visit."**

 **"Of course not."** He took another sip, willing himself to calm down. **"Shit, I didn't tell her, but she... She knows. Damn. Still, she knows how I feel about her, I highly doubt she would feel jealous."**

**"Does she? She is human, Baldwin. She might be your mate, but I don't think she feels the same connection like we, vampires, do. Tell me one thing. How would you feel if she introduced you to one of her former partners?"**

**"I would feel like destroying him, to put it mildly."**

**"That's what I though. You know what your bond represents and you still feel like that. Now, imagine what she must be feeling at the moment. She probably feels betrayed, in the first place."**  Maria was by the door in a second, leaving the unfinished glass of wine on the table. 

Baldwin was right after her, opening the door. **"Thank you, Maria."**

**"Remember that she is not like us. She will need constant reassurance that this is for a lifetime."**

Maria was gone before he got to say anything. It wasn't hard for him to pick out Grace's scent, he followed it for about 5 minutes when he saw her talking to a gondolier. She felt him approaching, but she refused to turn around. She thought she could enter a gondola before he reached her, but he prevented her, pressing himself against her back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He whispered in her ear: **"You got it all wrong. You are the only one, my only one. My everything, my all."**

She tried to remove his arm. **"It's alright, Baldwin. There's no need for lying to me. I won't make any problems. I'll take the first flight in the morning."**

He sneaked in another arm around her belly. **"Grace, stop with the nonsense."** He placed a kiss over the scar behind her ear. **"There's only you."**

 **"Please, let go of me."** Baldwin unwillingly let go.  **"She was in your memories."**

The gondolier helped Grace into his gondola. **"From what I recall, you said there were other women too."**

**"Yes, but she was in a couple of them. You also couldn't stop smiling when you saw her."**

Baldwin said something to the gondolier in Italian and the men left his gondola, taking a handful of money Baldwin took out of his inner pocket. Baldwin hopped in the gondola and Grace immediately tried to get out. **"What the hell do you think you doing?"**

 **"Stay calm unless you feel like taking a swim."**  Grace screamed in frustration, not caring about people around them. She stayed quiet the whole time Baldwin paddled to the part where there were no tourists, he then put the paddle inside the gondola and set across from Grace.  **"She is just a friend whom I used to fuck occasionally. Nothing more. If I'm being completely honest, I met with her after you brought me the key. You made me so confused, so I tried to find comfort in something familiar and I couldn't do it. Even before we started anything, I couldn't be with another woman."**

 **"You stop with the nonsense. You were smiling at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. I don't blame you, she is gorgeous."**  Grace hugged her knees.

 **"We were smiling at each other because of you. She figured out that I found a mate even before I did. She had a mate, she knows what it means."** Baldwin moved to sit next to Grace. **"I'm yours, Gracie. Do with me whatever you will, but don't leave me."** He pinched her chin between his fingers, making her turn to him. It was obvious that she was crying before he found her. He ran his thumbs under her eyes, removing mascara residue. **"Darling, you are so smart and kind, not to mention how beautiful you are, even if I had a choice, I would still choose you."**

 **"If you are lying to me..."**  Grace tried to leave her doubts aside. There wasn't a single sign showing that he was lying.

 **"I would never lie to you."** Grace hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Baldwin shuddered at her movement, relief washing over him. **"I will try to make you see what it means to have a mate in my world. I wasn't even aware of the full meaning until I met you. I'm going to call Ysabeau, my late father's mate. As much as I hate doing it, I need to apologize first."** She picked up after a few rings and Grace watched Baldwin closely. He took her hand and didn't let go during the whole conversation.

Baldwin went straight to the point, without even a greeting. **"I understand now. Your connection with Philippe, your pain... I was unjust, I never even tried to understand."** Both Baldwin and Ysabeau were quiet for a few seconds until she broke the silence. Grace heard a genuine laughter on the other side and Baldwin turned the speakerphone on.

**"You found her, didn't you? You found your mate."**

Baldwin kissed Grace's forehead. **"I did."**

**"Marthe."**

Ysabeau called for someone to come. **"She's a part of family,"**  Baldwin whispered to Grace.

**"I'm here."**

**"Baldwin's on the phone, he has something to tell you."**

**"I found my mate, Marthe."**

**"Oh, my precious little boy."**

Baldwin once again whispered to Grace: **"Let's pretend you didn't hear that."**

**"I'm so happy for you. What is she like? When are we going to meet her?"**

Ysabeau warned Marthe with a threatening tone: **"Marthe..."**

**"You'll see, Marthe. Whenever she is ready."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragments of Baldwin's and Grace's life together.

**"It's really creepy watching someone sleep."**

Grace ran her finger over Baldwin'e eyebrow, own his cheek and over his lips.  **"Cut me some slack, this is only like the second time I caught you sleeping."**

**"I can always pretend that I'm asleep, so you can satisfy your creepy needs."**

**"Oh, shut up."** Grace kissed Baldwin chastely and he rolled on top of her laying all of his weight on her, burring his head between her throat and her shoulder. Grace loved the pressure his weight provided and she wrapped her arms around his back, resting her hands over his shoulder blades. **"Baldwin?"** Grace has avoided the subject of their future until now, but she only had a couple of days left before she had to go back to the US so there was no point in avoiding it anymore.

**"Mmm?"**

Grace took a deep one and managed to say in one breath **"I have to be at my University on Monday, so I have to be home on Friday and today is Tuesday which means we have to figure out what we are going to do."**

 **"That's why you've been worried?"** Baldwin's voice was muffled and Grace was already trying to prepare arguments in her head as to why she can't simply follow him and that she has obligations too. He rolled off her, but he pulled her up so that she was now straddling him.  **"We will stay at your home until you are done with your PhD and we will figure out what we are going to do after that when the time comes."**

 **"Huh?"** Grace raised an eyebrow, her shoulders suddenly relaxing.

 **"Is that not what you want?"** Baldwin was the tense one now.

**"No, that's exactly what I want. I just didn't expect that you would suggest it. I mean, my apartment is small and..."**

Grace was interrupted right away.  **"I will buy you a mansion then, or a penthouse. A whole damn neighbourhood just for you."** He set up, pressing his forehead against Grace's.

**"Thank you, but there won't be any need for that. What I meant is that my apartment is smaller than what you are used to."**

**"From what I've seen in the photos, I will manage."**

**"What photos?"** Baldwin chose to hug Grace instead of answering. **"Seriously, dude, you need to stop with this kind of behaviour."**

**"I was just making sure that you were okay, that you lived a decent life."**

**"Yeah, we've already been through this."**

**"I can promise that I will stop acting like this."**

**"Good."**  Grace returned the hug.

**"But, only because I'll keep my eyes on you. All the time. Personally."**

Grace threw her head back and groaned.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

 

Grace came home after a long day of working and then having a meeting with her mentor. She felt instant relief when she took off her shoes, the cold surface of the hardwood floor soothed the soreness of her feet. She always loved coming home, it was her comfort zone, but with Baldwin being there, coming home got a whole new meaning for her. She thought that it would be hard getting used to living with someone, but it turned out to be one of the easiest things in her life and she was aware that it was only because it was Baldwin in question.

Grace found Baldwin in his usual place doing what he usually did - sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap. She kissed him on the cheek and collapsed on the couch next to him, her legs dangling over the armrest.

 **"Rough day, huh?"** Baldwin placed his laptop on a small coffee table and moved over to Grace, lifting her head so it was laying over on his thigh.

 **"I'm exhausted."** She shot up off the couch.  **"But, I need to take a shower and start making dinner. You know that Annie is coming tonight, right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I know that you don't enjoy having these kind of interactions with humans, but she is the closest to family that I have and it's really important for me that the two of you get along."**

**"Don't worry, darling, I will be on my best behaviour."**

Grace gave him a soft kiss before going to the bathroom.  **"Thank you."**

Grace started cooking as soon as she was done with taking a shower. Baldwin offered to help, but knowing his cooking abilities, she kindly refused, so he went back to work. He did set the table, though, placing a bottle of wine in the middle of it.

Baldwin closed and removed the laptop the second he heard a doorbell and Grace left the kitchen to greet her friend. He rose when he hear footsteps getting closer.

 **"Annie, this is Baldwin. Baldwin, meet my friend Annie."** Grace was oblivious, but Baldwin realized that something was wrong right away.  **"I'm going to the kitchen, I'll be back in two minutes. You just get to know each other a bit while I'm gone."**

 **"I'm delighted to finally meet you, Annie. Please, have a seat."** Baldwin set on the couch, but Annie remained standing.

 **"What do you want from Grace?"** Annie spoke through clenched teeth, but her voice was barely audible.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"I'll repeat my question. What do you want from Grace?"**

Baldwin stood up, straightening himself to his full height and he took a step toward Annie, making her take two steps back.  **"It's not really polite to ask such a question**   **when this is the first time meeting me."**

 **"I know what you are."** Annie contemplated stepping forward, but chose to stay still.

 **"Once again, excuse me?"** Baldwin knew exactly what she meant, but couldn't figure out how she knew. From what he could tell, she wasn't one of the creatures.

**"You are a vampire. I can feel your strange energy and your coldness, I've learned how to recognize you. Stay away from Grace, she doesn't deserve to be hurt."**

Baldwin took a few seconds to calm down, remembering his promise to Grace, so he came up with what he figured would be the best solution.  **"Grace, darling, please, come here."**

 **"I'm here."**  Grace walked over to Baldwin, putting her hand at the small of his back. **"And I'm**   **all** **done. What's going on?"**

 **"Your friend here knows that I'm a vampire."** Grace clenched his shirt, losing a couple of shades in her already pale face.

 **"You know what he is, Grace?"** Annie ran fingers through her long hair, taking a deep breath.

**"I.. Well, I... Yes, I do."**

**"He's a monster, Grace. He's evil, manipulative and calculated. When he gets bored of you, he will suck the life out of you and make your body disappear."**

**"Wow."** Baldwin muttered it to himself and then decided it was for the best that he stayed out of this conversation.

**"No, he won't, Annie. I will explain everything, but, please, tell me how do you know what he is?"**

**"Well, I guess you know about the other creatures too and that's why you could never unveil the whole truth."**

**"That's right."** Grace set on the couch and Baldwin mimicked her movements. She motioned for Annie to sit too and she did.

**"My grandma was a daemon and so are a few of my family members. I am not one of them, but we never kept secrets from each other, it has been going on for generations in our family. In time, I've learned how to distinguish creatures from humans. It's your turn now."**

**"I need to tell you first that what Baldwin and I have is a bond for a lifetime. Even if we didn't share a bond of this type, my family was connected with him in more ways than one and he would never do anything to hurt me. I need you to realize that I'm in no danger when it comes to Baldwin."**

Annie stayed quiet for a while, her eyes going from Grace to Baldwin and back.  **"I have to trust your judgement on this, you left me no choice. Now, I want to hear the whole story, without you leaving any details."**

It took grace over an hour to explain everything, from her family origins to nowadays. She explained why her family is in debt to Baldwin, but she never mentioned the keys nor his library.

Annie didn't say much, she simply carefully listened to what her friend had to say. She was also pretty quiet during the dinner. When it was time for her to leave, she gave her friend a strong hug, but her last words were towards Baldwin:  **"I'll keep my eyes on you, vampire."**

**"You must be insane to threaten a vampire, but I do appreciate your desire to protect your friend. My greatest need is to protect Grace, so you don't have to worry about it."**

**"Yeah, you convinced me now."**

Grace bid her goodbye and ran into Baldwins arms the second she shut the door.  **"Well, that went well..."**

 **"Who would've thought? It turned out that the world is indeed quite small. And the fact that the both of you kept such a big secret from each other for so long..."** He ran circles over her shoulder blades. **"Do you realize that she was actually right? I am everything she said I was."**

**"I've accepted who you are. It doesn't mean that I will agree with all of your actions, but I can't change your nature. As long as you're honest with me, I think we'll be able to handle everything. I mean, when you love someone, you love them for who they are, not just for their good side."**

**"Grace?"**  Baldwin pulled away, meeting Grace's soft eyes and, once again, he lost the ability to keep his composure and a big smile spread across his face.

**"What?"**

**"You just said you loved me."**

**"Well..."**  Grace bit her lip before her lips formed a smile too.  **"It looks like I did."**

Baldwin grabbed her face and slammed his lips against hers, they moved together without breaking their kiss until Grace hit a wall. **"I love you, Grace, immeasurably."** He picked her up, taking her to her bed, laying her on it. **"You are the meaning of my life."**

Grace pulled Baldwin on top of her, kissing every inch of his face.

 **"I want to bite you."** Baldwin averted his gaze, afraid of Grace's reaction. **"That will be the final stage of the creation of our bond. I will see you and everything you feel."**

 **"Look at me,"**  Baldwin abode her command.  **"Do it."**

Baldwin pulled Grace's t-shirt over her head, kissing her lips gently before moving to her neck. The path of his lips led over her collar bones to a place above her heart. 

**"So, it's not my neck, huh?"** Grace tensed up a bit, entering an uncharted territory for her.

 **"No, it exactly this place."** He ran a finger over the place where he was going to bite her. **"Are you ready?"**

 **"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."**  Grace interlaced the fingers of her right hand with his, while she grabbed a handful of sheets with her left one.

Grace had felt a slight pressure before she felt a sharp pain which lasted only for a few seconds. She lowered her gaze from the ceiling to Baldwin's head, releasing the sheets she was holding. Just when she was starting to get dizzy, Baldwin lifted his head and kissed the place he bit. **"Are you alright, love?"**

 **"I think I am."**  Baldwin kissed her deeply, leaving a metallic taste on her lips before pulling away and letting a wholehearted laugh.  **"What's so funny, what did you see?"**

**"Us, I saw us."**

* * *

 

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

 

It's been over two weeks since Baldwin left for New York and it felt like months for Grace. She got used to him going away for a few days. She always missed him, but now he was supposed to stay there for another week and Grace decided that it was too long for them to be apart. She was glad that it was Saturday and that she had no obligations, so she packed her bag and headed to New York which was only 3 hours of driving away.

She knew that Baldwin didn't like surprises, but she still decided not to tell him that she was coming, hoping that he would like this one. After struggling for 30 minutes to find a parking spot, she was finally in front of his company building.

She was greeted by a security guide as soon as she stepped into the building. **"Good afternoon, mam. How can I help you?"**

**"I'm here to see Mr. Montclair."**

**"Do you have an appointment?"**

**"Um, no."**

**"I'm sorry, but, in that case, I can't let you in. Please, come back once you make an appointment through his secretary."**  He wasn't rude, but his voice was stern.

 **"Oh, don't worry about it. He'll come down."** Grace took a few steps away from the guard, dialing Baldwins number.

**"Hello, love."**

**"Hello, darling. Listen, I know that you are busy, but I sent you something and I just got an information that the package is with the security guide on the ground floor. Can you, please, go down and pick it up?"**

**"What did you send me, darling? You know that I don't like surprises."**

**"Just go down and you'll see."**

**"Can't I just send my secretary?"**

**"No, Jesus, Baldwin, you should pick it up yourself, you'll see why."**

**"You are a pain in the ass, Grace. I'll call you once I get it."**

**"Okay, darling."**

Grace's eyes were on the elevator and she waited for it to move for a few minutes, but when it did, she moved closer to the guide again. She watched numbers decrease until they hit 0 and the elevator doors opened.

Baldwin stayed in the elevator for a few seconds when he noticed Grace, then he moved to her with what looked to her like a pissed off look on his face. He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her to the elevator. **"Well, hello to you too."**

Baldwin waited for the elevator doors to close before pushing Grace into the corner, lifting her by her ass as her legs locked around his waist. He pinned her hands above her head with one of his. He bit her lower lip, pulling it slightly and Grace pushed her chest closer to him, unable to move any other way. Then he suddenly dropped her to the floor, holding her around her waist so she doesn't fall. **"I'm so happy that you are here, I was going out of my mind. I was about to come home tomorrow for a few hours."** The elevator doors opened and he kissed her before intertwining their fingers.

**"I'm glad I came too."**

He led her to his office, introducing her to his elderly secretary as his partner. **"I have a meeting starting in a few minutes, but I don't think that it will last long. Please, wait for me here and I'll make you even more glad that you came."** He winked at her and closed the door behind him.


End file.
